El la ama, Ella lo ama, Ellos se aman
by tutypineapple
Summary: Albert llega de Brasil y se da cuenta que alguien está enamorando a Candy, Albert quisiera ser por quien ella suspira.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979

 **ADVERTENCIA ESTE ES UN ALBERT FIC, TENDRA VARIOS GENEROS, DRAMA, ROMANCE, Y QUIZAS UNA PIZQUITA DE HUMOR.**

Era primavera y Albert se dirigía hacia a la clínica feliz, estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos.

El momento en que empecé a sentir atracción por Candy fue aquella vez que la encontré en Londres caminando sola, fue a comprarle los medicamentos a él, la vi tan linda hecha toda una señorita, pero mi condición de tutor hizo que me alejara de ella yéndome a África, cuando supe que se había enamorado, luego esa carta que recibí donde me informaron que se había fugado del colegio ¡sentí mucha angustia! que se me calmó cuando supe que estaba estudiando enfermería, los momentos más felices de mi vida fue el tiempo que convivimos en el magnolia, ella siempre platicándome de él, cuando regresé de mi amnesia recordé que ella me contó que fui su primera ilusión tuve que decirle la verdad que ese chico que conoció en la colina de Pony era yo.

¿Con todas estas cartas entre nosotros se habrá dado cuenta que la amo?

Albert había construido cerca del hogar de Pony una pequeña clínica para la gente de los alrededores y ahí laboraba Candy con el doctor Martin.

El Maestro de la escuela rural un joven muy atractivo llamado Marcus de 19 años de la misma edad de Candy llegaba todos los días para platicar con ella durante el almuerzo

Se escuchó la llegada del coche, el doctor Martin se asomó por la ventana y salió a recibir a Albert contento.

¡Muchacho que gusto verte!

¿Y Candy porque no ha salido a recibirme? ¿Está aquí?

Ella está conversando en la parte trasera con Marcus.

¿Marcus? ¿Quién es?

Es el maestro de la escuela, todos los días viene a platicar con ella.

Y ella ¿Qué ha dicho? ¿Le gusta? ¿Se está enamorando de él?

Pues la verdad no me comenta nada sobre él, sólo habla del hogar de pony y de lo mucho que desea verte

Albert respiró profundo Y dijo: no sé si interrumpirla, el entró a la clínica, espió por la ventana que daba a la parte trasera y los vio sentados en una pequeña mesita bajo un árbol.

Vio que Marcus retiró un rizo de la cara de Candy poniéndolo atrás de su oreja.

A Albert se le oprimió el corazón al ver la escena, Candy miró hacia la ventana y gritó:

¡Albert!

Ella fue corriendo abrió la puerta y se arrojó en sus brazos.

El besó su cabello.

¡Mi pequeña traviesa! ¿Cómo has estado?

¡Extrañándote! ¡Todos estos meses sin verte! ¡por fin estás aquí!

Marcus estaba parado mirando el encuentro y se aclaró la garganta para interrumpir la escena.

¡Albert! te presento a Marcus, es profesor .

Marcus, El es William Albert Andrew ¡Mi mejor amigo! .

Esas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de Albert. ¡Su mejor amigo!- Nunca podré salir de ese rincón que me ha dado en su corazón.

Marcus lo saludó muy cortésmente.

Señor Andrew al fin puedo conocerle ¡es un honor para mí!

Albert puso una sonrisa forzada gusto en conocerte Marcus.

Se dieron un apretón de manos.

-Candy, me retiro para que puedas platicar con tu padre.

Marcus salió de la clínica, agarró su bicicleta para irse a la casa cercana a la escuela que le tenían asignada, en el camino iba pensando: ¡Por fin conozco al Señor William! ¡Es el hombre más rico de la región! ¡De seguro que le dejara a Candy una buena parte de su fortuna por ser su protegida!. ¡Estoy aburrido de esta miseria! Ni aunque trabaje toda mi vida como un burro lograría tener propiedades, por eso tengo que ganarme el corazón de Candy, ¡si me caso con ella, mi futuro está asegurado!

¡Albert te veo bronceado! ¡ te hizo bien ir a Brasil! ¡Espero me hayas traído algo bonito!

Traje muchos regalos.

Candy lo miró con entusiasmo y dijo: ¡Doctor Martín! Quiero retirarme temprano para platicar con Albert.

Albert le llevó tabaco al doctor Martin y una pipa y algunos productos de aquel país.

Subamos al coche Candy

Te tengo el primer regalo- El le dio una caja grande, ella la abrió apresuradamente se le borró la sonrisa del rostro y gritó asustada aventando la caja.

Albert ¿Qué es eso?

Es una cabeza disecada de Anaconda

¡Me quieres matar de un susto! ¿Por qué me trajiste eso?

Albert se empezó a reír y dijo: ¡No creí que te asustaras! Ja j aja ja

Candy arrugó la nariz en señal de desaprobación.

Quise traerla para que te des una idea del tamaño que llegan alcanzar las serpientes en Brasil.

Albert, con que me lo platicaras te lo iba a creer, todavía no se me quita el espanto.

¿Tú la cazaste?

No, la cazó la gente del pueblo donde estuve, ya que estaba comiéndose sus animales de crianza, pero traje una foto a lado de la anaconda ¡Tú sabes! ¡para impresionar a las chicas! Le guiñó el ojo y le dio un codazo.

Candy hizo la cara a un lado y pensó: ¿Impresionar a las chicas? Habla en plural

-Bueno veo que mi regalo no te gustó, por eso traje varios por si uno no te gustaba.

El le entregó otra caja.

Albert ¡me da miedo abrirla!

Candy, ¡no temas!, ya no traje más animales disecados.

Ella abrió la caja y vio un increíble par de arracadas.

¡Qué hermosos aretes Albert! ¡pero esto es algo muy ostentoso para mí, me querrán arrancar las orejas por llevarlos puestos.

Lo usaras los Domingos Candy para cuando vayas a la Iglesia.

¡Vamos al río Albert! todavía es muy temprano para llegar al hogar de Pony.

Albert manejó hacia el río, bajaron corriendo a la orilla, Candy se empezó a desvestir.

Candy ¿Qué haces?

¡Albert no te espantes! Traigo bañador, Annie me dejó tres cuando estuvo de visita y en este tiempo de calor a veces lo traigo por si me dan ganas de nadar.

Albert se volteó para no mirarla y el corazón le palpitaba de prisa.

Albert, quiero que nades conmigo

Candy, creo que no es correcto, no traje ropa adecuada.

¡Vamos Albert ¡ ¡Los calzoncillos te llegan a las rodillas!

Albert se sonrojó: Está bien, voltéate

Ella dijo: Ya te he visto varias veces, pero si eso te hace feliz me voltearé o mejor me adelanto para entrar al rio.

Ella fue corriendo al río.

El la alcanzó y estando juntos ella dijo: cuéntame más sobre Brasil.

Bueno, pues en el río de Brasil hay pirañas

Pirañas ¿Qué es eso?

¡Unos peces con dientes afilados que son carnívoros, atacan en equipo y dejan el puro huesito de su víctima!

¡Albert qué horror! ¡Hoy viniste muy siniestro!

Ja j aja ja se reía Albert, Candy lo veía como un Ángel iluminado.

Después de un rato se sentaron a la orilla del río. Háblame sobre Marcus Candy.

Ella se puso espalda a espalda con Albert y dijo: ¿Verdad que es muy guapo?

No, te podría decir Candy, yo sólo miro guapas a las mujeres.

Es muy inteligente, siempre tiene temas interesantes para platicar.

Te agrada mucho ¿No es así?

Me cae bien, solamente eso.

¿Te atrae físicamente?

¡No he pensado en eso! Yo lo único que he pensado es que me cumplas la promesa que me hiciste de viajar juntos.

¿Dónde quieres que vayamos? ¿Te gustaría ir a Brasil?

¡Claro que no! No quiero ser digerida por una Anaconda. ¡Me gustaría ir a Escocia contigo Albert!

Dentro de unos meses tengo un viaje programado para allá, haré los arreglos para que me acompañes.

Ella se puso de rodillas y lo abrazo agarrando su cuello

¡Candy me estás ahorcando!

¡Disculpa es la emoción! Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y el cerró los ojos con agrado.

 **MANSION GIBBS**

En una habitación estaba un hombre de 65 años diciendo su última voluntad a sus hijos.

Por favor Charlie, ¡no desampares a Betsie ella cuidó de mí todos estos años!

No te preocupes papá, además le dejaste una propiedad.

-Tú sabes que es pequeña, quiero que le des una cantidad considerable de pensión.

Charlie pensó: ¡Como se le ocurre que seguiré manteniendo a mi madrastra! ¡Por fin nos libraremos de ella!

Betsie mientras pensaba después que fallezca iré a Michigan a ese orfanato para que me informen de esa pequeña. ¡Todo lo malo que uno hace uno en esta vida se paga! Y yo no termino de pagar todavía lo que hice.

Megan pensaba: ¡Por fin se irá esa mujer! Todavía no puedo perdonar a mi padre de haberse casado al año de que nuestra madre falleciera ¡Qué bueno que nunca tuvieron hijos! Así todo será para Charlie y para mí.

 **Este Fic se lo dedico en forma muy especial a Tania Lizbeth una amiguita que conocí por este medio, espero terminarlo en su cumpleaños primero Dios.**

 **Decidí hacerlo porque es un pedido de una de mis lectoras (la Castaaneda), iré lento con este Fic porque se me hace muy difícil partir después de la historia original por eso iré a paso de tortuga.**

 **Como bien saben soy Albertfan así que ya saben de antemano con quien se quedará Candy.**

 **Lectura bajo su propio riesgo suelo darle giros inesperados a mis historias.**

 **Estaré actualizando este Fic una vez cada dos semanas o si se portan bien quizás sea una vez por semana.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOGAR DE PONY**

Albert estaba probando una nevera para saber si invertirían en la producción a gran escala de la misma y registrar la patente, tenía la intención de hacerles una parrillada a los niños del hogar, había aprendido a marinar los cortes de carne al estilo brasileño. Mientras hacía la función de chef, la hermana María y la Señorita Pony hacían ensaladas y papas para completar el platillo, Candy sigilosamente buscó en el carro de Albert la foto de él, á lado de la Anaconda, ella se la guardó entre sus ropas y pensó: ¡A mí ya me tienes impresionada!, ¡no tienes que impresionar a más chicas!, Candy siguió revisando su portafolio y vio la foto de Albert a lado de una chica brasileña, ella pensó : parece que no solo se tomó foto con esa Anaconda sino también con esta otra, Candy también tomó esa foto para quedarse con ella.

Fue a la recámara que Albert le había mandado a construir especialmente para ella y guardó la foto en un libro, la otra la recortó tirando el lado de la chica brasileña y se quedó con la otra mitad donde estaba Albert, ella se llevó a sus labios la foto de él para darle besos en ese momento entró Albert diciendo: ¡Candy!

Ella se sobresaltó diciendo: Albert ¡me asustaste!

-¿Qué haces traviesa? ¡Te estamos esperando para almorzar! ¿Estabas besando la foto de alguien?

No, como crees.

Albert pensó: ¿Será algún recorte de Terry?

Esa tarde se la pasaron conviviendo, en la noche Albert encendió una fogata, para contarles a los niños algunas historias. Todos estaban expectantes escuchando el cuento que les relataba Albert, excepto la hermana Maria y Pony.

¡Y fué así como pudieron deshacerse de la mano peluda ñiaca ñiaca! - Albert puso una cara como la del payaso de la película Eso

Todos los niños se pusieron a llorar del susto.

Las hermanas salieron al escuchar el llanto de los niños.

¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué están llorando?

Albert apenado dijo: Es que les conté una historia llena de Aventuras y no pueden con la emoción.

Un niño gritó: ¡No quiero ir al baño solo!

Vengan niños es hora de dormir, dijeron las hermanas.

Albert y Candy se quedaron solos frente a la fogata, ella se acercó a él y dijo: Esto me recuerda aquella vez que me rescataste cuando Neal me engañó, se desarmó tu carro y tuvimos que quedarnos esa noche a la intemperie, ¡tú siempre has estado para protegerme!

Candy, me han contado que Neal ha cambiado mucho su carácter es más responsable, la que sigue igual es Elisa-comentó Albert

Me alegro, espero que algún día cambien por completo.

Ella agarró su brazo y se recostó a su lado.

El suspiró profundamente.

¿Por quién suspiras Albert?

¡Piensa rápido Albert! ¡Dile algo!- se decía asimismo. -Recuerdo las noches en Brasil.

Candy se apartó de él repentinamente, se acordó de la muchacha brasileña de la foto.

¿A quien dejaste en Brasil que todavía suspiras por ella?

Los dos se miraron

Ella pensó: ¡Oh no! ¡Mostré mis celos!

Ella fingió una risa: ja ja ja Albert, debiste ver tu cara.

El aliviado dijo: Candy fui a Brasil sólo por negocios, no fue un viaje de placer, todos los que amo están aquí en Michigan y Chicago.

¡Vamos Albert!, dormirás en mi habitación

¡No Candy! la Señorita Pony y la hermana Maria nos pueden reñir.

Ellas saben que dormíamos en la misma habitación en él magnolia, se los conté, y ya habíamos platicado entre nosotras, que cuando vinieras de visita te quedarías conmigo.

Albert pensó: si es así me gustaría quedarme más tiempo. Albert ¡control control!

Candy le dio a Albert una pijama que ella había elegido, él se cambió, luego le abrió la puerta de la habitación y el vio que tenía una pijama igual a la de él.

¡Candy! ¡lo volviste hacer!

Si, para recordar viejos tiempos además salen más baratas dos por una- comentó ella con una sonrisa. Se acostó en su cama y Albert en un sofá.

Albert

¿si, Candy?

Te extrañé

El sonrió y dijo: Yo también a ti.

Al día siguiente desayunaron y fueron a pescar al río.

Albert le dijo a los niños: Mientras estamos pescando ¿Quieren que les cuente otra historia?

-¡Nooo! - gritaron al unísono los niños.

-Albert miró a Candy sonriente y ella le sostuvo la mirada, ambos sintieron cosquilleos y atracción, él puso una mirada seductora, sus ojos estaban clavados en los de Candy, y a ella se le subieron los colores al rostro, uno de los niños interrumpió el momento tan intenso diciendo: ¡picó! ¡Atrapé un pez!

Candy fue ayudar al niño, Albert estaba extasiado por la mirada entre ellos, sintió muchas cosas en su interior.

El pensó: ¡yo mismo me delato con mis miradas cargadas de deseo!

 **MANSION GIBBS**

El Señor Gibbs había fallecido, su hijo estaba haciendo todos los arreglos para el funeral de su padre.

Betsie estaba a lado del cuerpo de su esposo.

Charlie dijo: En lugar que estés perdiendo el tiempo aquí ve y arregla tus cosas, porque después que lo enterremos, te irás de esta casa.

-Charlie no tengo a donde ir.

No soy tan malo, ya mandé arreglar y a comprar cobijas nuevas para que te mudes a la casa que te dejó mi padre, te daré dinero para qué puedas vivir por tres meses y veas a que te dedicarás. La próxima semana leerán el testamento, pero de antemano te digo que sólo te dejó esa casa y no fijó ninguna cantidad de pensión para ti, así que tendrás que trabajar para subsistir. O puedes volverte a casar para que te mantengan. ¡Vete de mí vista Betsie!

Betsie salió llorando de la habitación y su mucama la consoló: Señora Betsie, esa casa que le dejó su esposo tiene una huerta, puede vender las frutas para poder mantenerse.

¿Qué hará a partir de ahora Señora? Me iría con usted, pero tengo que mantener a mis hijos.

¡Tengo que ir a Michigan, mi esperanza está puesta en ese viaje!

Al día siguiente enterraron al Señor Gibbs.

Las maletas estaban listas, Charlie envió a su madrastra a la propiedad que le dejó su padre, Estaba cerca de la Mansión Gibbs.

Betsie entró a su nuevo hogar, era una finca elegantemente amueblada, efectivamente Charlie la había mandado arreglar para que ella se mudara. Con el dinero que le dio su hijastro partió a Michigan para ir al hogar de Pony.

 **MANSION LEGAN EN FLORIDA**

Sarah Legan estaba leyendo los obituarios y vio el nombre de Charlie Gibbs.

¡No puede ser! ¡Esa zorra ha quedado libre! ¡Ella es la que se debió de morir y no su esposo!

 **MANSION GIBBS**

Megan y su hermano estaban en el comedor y ella preguntó: Charlie ¿Qué has sabido de Betsie?

El, con cara de aburrido contestó: He pasado por la finca pero veo todo cerrado.

Hermano, en realidad pienso que debes de cumplir con la voluntad de nuestro padre y darle una pensión, total, ella lo cuidó todo el tiempo que estuvo enfermo.

¡Era su obligación por ser su esposa! Recuerda que en los votos matrimoniales hacen el juramento de estar juntos en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud o enfermedad.

¡De todas maneras! Pienso que debemos de cumplir la voluntad de nuestro padre.

¡Creí que no la soportabas!

No la soporto, pero amaba a mi padre, él nos dijo su última voluntad y debemos de cumplirla.

Entonces fija la cantidad y se la enviaremos cada mes.

 **HOGAR DE PONY**

Albert y Candy habían pasado toda la semana llevando de excursión a los niños, él todas las noches dormía en la habitación de Candy. Recibió un telegrama de George en el cuál decía que se requería su presencia en Chicago, por lo tanto estaba disfrutando su último día en compañía de Candy.

Ellos fueron solos al río.

Candy, sólo iré a Chicago hacer unas diligencias luego vendré por ti para que vayamos unos días a Lakewood.

Ella lo miró sonriente.

Sabes Candy, se me perdió la foto de la Anaconda.

Candy dijo- ¡ay Albert debes de ser más cuidadoso con tus cosas!

Si, soy muy despistado ¡creo que a veces me falla la memoria!

-¡Eso ha de ser!

Candy ¿puedo pedirte algo?

Dime Albert, lo que quieras

Marcus no me cayó bien, hay algo en el, que no me cuadra, ¿podrías abstenerte de frecuentarlo en mi ausencia? Deja que lo mande a investigar primero, no quisiera que arriesgaras tu corazón.

Candy miró a Albert un poco sorprendida y contestó: ¡Tú sabes qué haré caso en todo lo que me pidas! ¡Total eres mi Padre! ¿No?

¡Te dije que no me digas Padre! ¡o si no yo te diré abuela!

Bueno no te diré Padre pero puedo decirte papacito- lo dijo de manera pícara y Albert se sorprendió.

Se miraron nuevamente de forma seductora.

Un niño llegó gritando: ¡Candy! ¡Llegó una señora a visitarte!

 **Chicas les dejo otro capítulo de este nuevo Fic. Lindo fin de semana.**

 **Les recuerdo que mi Albert no es perfecto lo pongo diferente al del manga lo mismo la personalidad de Candy está será un poco atrevida.**

 **Les mando saludos a Rebeca 16, Maravilla 121, Jane (es un gusto en saber de ti), Flakita choc, Patty, Gaby Grandchester, La castaaneda, Tania Lizbeth, Glenda, Sayuri 1707, Luz, Paulayjoaqui, Carolina Macias, Okita KAgura, Rocío CR.**

 **En el tomo nueve del manga a partir de la pág. 18 al 22 aparece donde Albert va a buscar a Candy cuando Neal la engaña, en un auto viejo y este se desbarata completamente y se quedan a dormir en medio de la nada él le cede su capa y ella se queda dormida recostada en su brazo.**

 **En el mismo tomo 9 en la página 91-92 cuando Albert desaparece Candy en recuerda la litera en la misma habitación él dormía en la parte de abajo y ella arriba y tenían pijamas iguales. En la página 134 del mismo tomo vuelve a salir lo de las pijamas iguales.**

 **Lo pongo de referencia por si quieren checarlo.**


	3. Chapter 3

¿Quien será?

\- Vamos averiguarlo- dijo Albert

Entraron al pequeño salón del hogar de Pony y ahí estaba Betsie esperando ansiosa a Candy, las hermanas estaban con un rostro serio.

Albert la vio sorprendido, era una mujer con ropas elegantes, igualita a Candy solo que con algunas canas y pequeñas arrugas cerca de los ojos y de la frente, también tenía pecas, ojos verdes.

-Candice, deseaba verte, pensé que no te encontraría aquí.

-Candy tenía un nudo en la garganta, al verla se dio cuenta que eran parientes.

Betsie sacó de su bolsa el otro zapatito de cuando abandonó a Candy en el orfanato, diciendo: Soy la que te dio la vida Candy.

Candy miró a Albert el cuál se había quedado sin palabras.

Soy Betsie Gibbs, acabo de enviudar tenía el deseo de verte y decirte que nunca deje de pensar en ti.

A Candy se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas expresando: No sé qué la orilló para abandonarme, quiero decirle que está perdonada, gracias a eso he conocido mucha gente a quienes amo y me aman. Sobre todo conocí a Albert.

Betsie miró a Albert y dijo: Señor William Albert Andrew, estoy agradecida con usted por haberla adoptado, siempre estuve informada de ella, pero cuando se enfermó mi esposo perdí la pista, porque me dediqué a cuidarlo.

Candy, deseo hablar contigo a solas contigo.

Candice asintió y fueron a la recámara.

¿Sobre qué desea hablar?

Quiero explicarte los motivos que tuve para dejarte: Mi Padre era empleado de mi esposo, gozábamos de estabilidad económica, tengo un hermano el cuál ahora es un hombre rico, pero no me habla. Me enamore de un hombre que llegó a la región, nunca había visto a nadie como él y me embarace. Yo no sabía que Charlie Gibbs había negociado con mis padres para que yo fuera su esposa, él había enviudado, había fijado sus ojos en mí, quería que le ayudara con la crianza de sus hijos, cuando le confesé a mis padres de que estaba embarazada, me echaron de la casa, tuve que irme a otro pueblo nadie me ayudó estuve vagando, todos me veían con desprecio, padecí hambre, temía que te murieras por no nutrirme.

Charlie Gibbs dio conmigo, me ofreció matrimonio pero con la condición de que cuando nacieras, te lleváramos a un orfanato, estuve dos meses completos vagando temí que tuvieras la misma suerte que yo y tuve que renunciar a ti. Cuando naciste te traje aquí, y me casé con Charlie Gibbs- Betsie se puso a llorar

-No tienes porqué llorar, este era mi destino.

-Ahora que murió mi esposo, me dejó una casa y deseo que vengas a vivir conmigo.

Señora Betsie, yo tengo mi vida hecha aquí, soy enfermera, trabajo en la clínica del pueblo, ayudo a cuidar a los niños del hogar en las tardes, no pienso ir a ningún lado.

Candy, algún día tendrás que formar una familia, vivir en este lugar no te permite conocer a jóvenes de los que te puedas enamorar, aunque mi esposo no me dejó en una buena posición económica, conozco mucha gente de clase alta.

Señora Gibbs, por el momento no me interesa casarme, bien podría irme con Albert a Chicago, y vivir en su mansión, pero no me gusta esa vida, yo quiero esta vida sencilla.

Entonces hazlo por caridad, ven unos días conmigo, acabo de enviudar, me siento muy sola, hazme compañía mientras se me pasa la tristeza, sé que no merezco nada de ti, pero hazlo por piedad, regálame unos días solamente.

Déjeme pensarlo señora Gibbs.

Ambas salieron de la habitación y Betsie dijo: Señor William ¿Puedo hablar con usted?

-Si señora Gibbs, hablemos afuera.

Él la guió cerca de su coche, para que se apoyara en el mientras conversaban.

-Señor William, le propuse a Candy irse conmigo por unos días, sé que usted es su padre adoptivo y quiero pedirle su autorización.

-Señora Gibbs, siempre le he dado la libertad a Candy para que tome sus propias decisiones, si decide ir por unos días con usted no se lo impediré, sólo quiero advertirle, que no permitiré que nadie la dañe.

No he venido a dañarla sino hacerle bien, deseo que pueda casarse, quiero disfrutar de mis nietos y estar cerca de ella.

-Señora Gibbs, perdone pero no creo que usted tenga ese derecho.

-No me juzgue tan duramente Señor William, usted no sabe lo que he sufrido.

Pero si sé todo lo que sufrió Candy, yo me propuse hacerla feliz, por eso he construido la clínica, también he ampliado el hogar de Pony, hay una habitación exclusivamente para ella en todas mis propiedades, porque deseo cumplirle todos sus deseos mientras esté en mis manos.

Si Señor Andrew, pero usted algún día se casará, tendrá sus propios hijos.- Betsie se dio cuenta de la expresión de Albert y preguntó: ¿O es acaso que usted tiene algún interés especial en ella?, ¿ha decidido casarla con algún miembro de su familia?

Candy, escogerá su pareja, yo no la obligaré a casarse con nadie que ella no desee.

-Estoy de acuerdo con usted Señor Andrew.

Volvamos Señora Gibbs.

Ellos llegaron al salón y las hermanas tenían preparado té para Albert y Betsie.

Candy le hizo señas a Albert para que fuera con ella, él la fue siguiendo.

Trepemos un árbol Albert, él fue tras ella y subieron al padre árbol.

¿Qué me aconsejas hacer? ¿Voy o no voy con ella?

-Es algo que tienes que decidir tú sola, no me quiero meter en tus decisiones.

Candy miró fijamente a Albert y él agacho la cabeza diciendo: en tus cartas me has preguntado ¿Por qué seguí viviendo contigo después de recuperar la memoria? Y yo te respondí que eso lo tendrías que averiguar tú.

Ella lo miró con una sonrisa y preguntó: ¿me lo dirás ahora?

Si Candy, te lo diré, seguí viviendo contigo porque me enamoré de ti y deseaba hacerte feliz.

Ella expresó: Albert, ¡yo estoy enamorada de ti!

¡Candy! ¿Es cierto eso? ¡Pensé que seguías enamorada de Terry!

No, es a ti a quien amo, no puedo dormir cuando estás lejos de mí, sólo pienso: en qué estarás haciendo, si estoy en tus pensamientos, me entra el temor de que te enamores de alguien más.

Candy ¿Qué estabas besando cuando te encontré? ¡Pensé que era algún recorte del periódico donde aparece Terry!

Ella se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza apenada.

¿Qué pasa Candy?

Es tu foto, la que te tomaste con una chica brasileña, sentí celos y corté la parte donde salió ella.

Albert sonrió y dijo: Es la hija de mi socio de Brasil, ella me la dio para que la recordara.

Candy blanqueó los ojos y él dijo: ¡No sabes el gusto que me da que estés celosa!

¡Yo no tengo derecho a celarte!

Ahora te concedo ese derecho, Candy este es la manera menos romántica de decirte que te amo, pero si decides ir con tu mamá por unos días, quiero que lo tengas en mente.

¡No quiero ir con ella! ¡Quiero estar contigo!

Candy, todavía sigues bajo mi tutela, tengo que hablar con George, sobre cómo podemos hacer para formalizar nuestro….

Candy se lanzó a Albert y casi se caen los dos del Árbol.

Cumplirás 19 años ahora, te faltan dos años para que cumplas la mayoría de edad.

Albert ¡soy muy Feliz!

Candy ¡quisiera besarte!

Los dos sintieron que se les aceleró los latidos del corazón.

Tenemos que preparar a todos, a la señorita Pony y a la hermana María, yo a Archie, a la tía Elroy aunque siento que ya tienen sus sospechas.

Candy acarició el antebrazo de Albert, él volteo a todos lados para checar si nadie los miraba y la besó, Candy cerró sus ojos, el beso fue tierno, él lo hizo con mucha delicadeza.

Es mi primer beso de amor verdadero Albert.

-El mío también Candy.

¿También es tu primer beso? De amor si, verás yo …..

Mejor no me cuentes ¡Porque soy capaz de empujarte!

Ja ja ja ¡No te contaré!

¡Mi príncipe! Me ama ¡por tanto tiempo te esperé!

-Vamos a regresar nos han de estar esperando ¿Ya decidiste que harás?

Si, iré unos días con ella, porque luego no creo poder, ya que querré estar cerca de ti, a cada instante.

Las llevaré entonces.

Ellos bajaron, Candy habló con las hermanas de su decisión, esa misma tarde partieron hacia la finca de Betsie.

Llegaron a los dos días.

 **FINCA DE BETSIE GIBBS.**

Albert metió las maletas, y vio que todo estaba amueblado elegantemente.

-El exploró la cocina y vio que no tenía vivires.

Acompáñame a la ciudad Candy, para que las deje surtida.

Señora Betsie, iré con Albert a comprar despensa.

Si, Candy mientras acomodaré tus cosas en la habitación.

Iban en camino y la carretera estaba un poco desierta, Candy le dijo a Albert: ¿Puedes detener el auto un momento?

¿Qué sucede Candy?

Es que no hemos estados solos, desde que me confesaste que amas.

Albert en seguida se orilló en la carretera.

Se miraron, ambos estaban nerviosos.

¿Me permites besarte?

¡Sí! ¡Por eso te dije que detuvieras el auto!

¡Pequeña! No sabes lo feliz que me haces.

Si es la mitad de lo que tú me haces feliz, entonces si te hago muy feliz.

Los besos se fueron intensificando, Albert usaba todo su control, quería ser respetuoso con Candy.

Después de pasar media hora mostrándose afecto, fueron a comprar la despensa, y Albert le dejó dinero a Candy.

Señora Gibbs, se la encargo mucho.

Vaya tranquilo, se queda en buenas manos.

Él tuvo que partir a Chicago, para hacer diligencias relacionadas con el corporativo.

Betsie se puso a preparar la cena, y Candy se puso ayudarla. Betsie notó que Candy no era muy hábil en la cocina.

¡Las chicas profesionistas no saben mucho de cocina! Mientras estés aquí te daré un curso intensivo, para que cuando encuentres al chico indicado, puedas prepararle platillos deliciosos ¡a los hombres se les enamora por el estómago!

Candy se acordó del magnolia, en que Albert era el que cocinaba.

Bueno creo que no todos son así, hay algunos que les gusta cocinar.

Después de que terminaron de cocinar tocaron la campanita y Candy fue abrir la puerta.

Estaban Charlie y Megan Gibbs en la entrada.

¡Buenas noches! Dijo Candy con una sonrisa.

Los hermanos la miraron atónitos.

Megan preguntó: ¿Quién eres?

Mi nombre es Candice White Andrew.

¿Eres familia de Betsie? Eres muy parecida a ella- exclamó con asombro Charlie

Bueno, es mi progenitora

Charlie molesto dijo: ¡Nunca nos dijo nada sobre ti!

Betsie salió al escuchar las voces.

¿Me quieres decir que significa esto Betsie?

Candice es mi hija, tu padre siempre quiso que la tuviera oculta, ahora ya no tengo razones para hacerlo. No sé, si gustan acompañarnos a cenar.

Ambos pasaron y Betsie los guio al comedor.

Candice dijo: Yo les serviré, así ustedes pueden platicar a gusto.

Los hermanos Gibbs observaban a Candy, ella les sirvió.

Betsie, venimos a invitarte a un homenaje póstumo que le haremos a nuestro padre en la compañía, como fuiste su esposa, creímos correcto que estés presente.

Charlie le entregó la invitación a Betsie.

Sólo que iré acompañada de mi hija.

Charlie alzó los hombros indicando que le daba igual.

Megan dijo: ¿Andrew? Tienes alguna relación con William Albert Andrew.

Candy contestó: ¡Es mi tutor! El que ha cuidado de mí, todo este tiempo.

¡Asombroso! ¿Podrías presentarme con él?

Candy contestó: Es un hombre de negocios muy ocupado, apenas y lo veo, sólo nos comunicamos a través de cartas, así que no creo que pueda presentarle con él.

 **Hola chicas, espero estén bien quiero mandarle saludos a Tania Lizbeth, Dally, Josie, Glenda, Luz, Rocio CR, Maravilla 121, Stormaw, Okita Kagura, Flakita Choc, mi amiguita Carolina, Paulayjoaqui, La castaaneda. Todo parece indicar que será un mini pero muy minific.**


	4. Chapter 4

También invité a Raymond Legan- Expresó Charlie

Betsie en ese momento se sobresaltó.

Candy pensó: ¡Conocen al Señor Legan! ¡Qué horror! Definitivamente no iré a ese lugar.

-Betsie, hemos decidido darte una pensión mensual para que te sostengas y le den mantenimiento a la Finca, será suficiente para que contrates personal, no queremos que la gente piense que mi padre fue un mal hombre contigo, que no aseguró tu futuro, redacté lo que dirás acerca de él, no quiero que hagas un drama ese día, es decir que te pongas a llorar al leer el discurso, esas cosas no me gustan. –dijo Charlie

La mente de Candy empezó a divagar por unos momentos, recordando los besos de Albert.

¡Candy! ¡Candy contesta! La movió Betsie.

Perdón, no escuché la pregunta.

Te está preguntando Charlie si ¿trajiste un vestido adecuado para ir a la ceremonia?

-No pienso ir, yo no conocía al difunto Señor Gibbs, no le veo el caso.

Charlie quiso fulminar a Candy con la mirada, Betsie se dio cuenta que se había disgustado.

Megan también sabía las reacciones de su hermano, tomó de la mano a Candy diciéndole: ¡Por favor Candice! ¡Somos hermanastros! ¡Eres hija de Betsie así que perteneces a la familia!, por lo tanto, es necesario que vayas. Además es una buena excusa para que tú y yo nos conozcamos bien, vendré a buscarte mañana para comprarte un vestido negro.

Candy frunció el ceño.

Los Gibbs se despidieron de las dos.

Candy levantó los platos de la mesa para lavarlos, Betsie se sentó en la cocina para hacerle compañía.

¿Qué piensas hija?

Te estoy comprendiendo un poco, parece ser que dejaste que manejaran tu vida, Charlie Gibbs piensa que sigues a su disposición.

Es mejor no contrariarlo Candy.

Candy pensó: ¡Lo bueno es que sólo estoy de visita, pronto me iré con mi príncipe!

Al día siguiente llegó Megan Gibbs, Candy la acompañó de compras.

Dime Candy, ¿donde estuviste escondida todo este tiempo?

Candy contestó: Estuve estudiando en el colegio San Pablo en Inglaterra, luego me decidí por la enfermería, ahora trabajo en una clínica pequeña cerca de donde crecí, sólo vine por unos días, para acompañar a la Señora Gibbs mientras pasa su duelo.

Candy ¿No sientes nada por Betsie?

Ustedes convivieron mucho tiempo con ella, al parecer no la estiman, sólo le darán esa pensión por las apariencias según lo que escuché, en cambio yo acabo de enterarme que me dio la vida, ¿dime crees que la ame?

Supongo que tienen que conocerse, quizás surja el afecto después, ¿Estás enamorada de alguien?

Megan, no esperaras que seamos confidentes, recién acabamos de conocernos.

Con esa respuesta me indicas, que si estás enamorada y es un amor prohibido. -Megan con un suspiró siguió con su monologo: Sabes Candy, estoy un poco temerosa, mi padre ha muerto y he quedado a disposición de mi hermano, se leyó el testamento quedando Charlie de albacea, él elegirá un esposo para mí, después de eso me dará la parte que me corresponde, mi padre dejó mi futuro al criterio de mi hermano, por eso trato de no contrariarlo y de agradarle en todo lo que dice.

Candy se compadeció de ella.

 **MANSION ANDREW EN CHICAGO**

Tía, quiero comunicarte que le he declarado mi amor a Candy.

¿Acaso has perdido la razón William? ¡Es tu pupila! ¡tu hija adoptiva!

¡Sólo soy su tutor!

Aun así ¡Es aberrante!

Tía, el amor no es una aberración. ¡Candy y yo nos amamos!

¡Ella también ha perdido la razón! Hay muchas cosas que los separan, ¡Tú debes casarte con una muchacha de sociedad! ¡No con una niña del hogar de Pony! ¡No estoy de acuerdo!

Aunque no estés de acuerdo, ¡aun así me casaré con ella!

Si Rosemary no me mató al casarse con Brown ¡Tú si lo lograras!

¡Tía no seas dramática!

¡No quiero hablar sobre esto William! ¡No lo consentiré! ¡Jamás daré mi aprobación para este capricho tuyo!

Albert pensó: Sabía que no sería fácil, pero aunque todos estén en contra defenderé mi amor por Candy.

 **HOMENAJE POSTUMO A CHARLIE GIBBS.**

Llegó el día del homenaje de Charlie Gibbs en el edificio del Corporativo.

Candy y Betsie llegaron al salón del edificio, Raymond Legan las vio que entraron, lo acompañaba Neal Legan.

Neal cuando vio a Candy sonrió y le comentó a su padre: Pensé que me aburriría en esta ceremonia.

Charlie se acercó a Raymond y Neal: ¿Por qué no me habías comentado que Betsie tenía una hija?

Neal se extrañó que Charlie le hablara con mucha familiaridad a su padre.

En realidad no creí que fuera a buscarla, ella es enfermera ¿sabes? Podría serte útil en el futuro-Expresó Raymond

Charlie comentó: Dicen que la enfermedad de que murió mi padre es hereditaria, pero espero no padecerla.

Te presento a mi hijo Daniel, está a cargo del complejo hotelero en Florida.

¡Por fin te conozco Daniel!, tu papá habla maravillas de ti, veo que ha sido todo un éxito ese proyecto, tu papá fue muy acertado al dejarlo en tus manos. Espero que sigamos haciendo negocios en el futuro.

Estaría muy complacido Señor Gibbs, si así fuese.

Candy vio a Neal e hizo una mueca, él la saludó a lo lejos, ella fingió una sonrisa.

Veo que no te simpatiza Daniel Legan- comentó Betsie

No me simpatiza en lo absoluto, me estaban obligando a casarme con él, pero Albert intervino.

Ha salido muy hábil en los negocios Candy, en realidad no era una mala opción, y no es feo.

Candy dijo: Tienes razón en comentar eso, ya que desconoces lo mucho que me hicieron sufrir el y su hermana.

Charlie se acercó a Betsie y dijo: Es tu turno para hablar, tú siéntate a lado de Megan y de mí, luego iremos a saludar a los Legan.

Candy pensó: Sólo son unos días ¿para que me pongo a discutir?, dejaré que piense que soy sumisa, este tipo es insoportable en realidad, de elegir preferiría sentarme con Neal. ¿Quién será menos malo?

Betsie dijo su discurso redactado por Charlie Junior, eran elogios para su padre solamente.

Candy bostezó y Charlie la miró molesto. Todos aplaudieron a Betsie y varias de sus amigas se acercaron para darle las condolencias.

Ella se acercó a sus hijastros que estaban con Candy.

Charlie llamó a Raymond y a Neal, ellos se acercaron.

Raymond dijo: Hola Candy

Buenas tardes Señor Legan, hola Neal

¡Candy es un gusto verte! No pensé encontrarte aquí ¡Es una verdadera sorpresa!-Comentó Neal

Ella dijo: También para mí, ha sido una sorpresa verles.

Charlie y yo somos socios Candy-Explicó el Señor Legan.

Charlie comentó: Daniel, ella es mi hermana Megan

-A sus pies señorita Megan, es un placer conocerla.

Ella sonrió contestándole: Gusto en conocerlo Daniel.

Raymond miró a Betsie y dijo: Puedes acompañarme por favor, quisiera cruzar algunas palabras contigo.

Hija, espérame aquí por favor- le pidió Betsie a Candy

¿Hija? Exclamó con sorpresa Neal.

Raymond se llevó por el brazo a Betsie.

Me acabo de enterar hace unos días que ella es mi mamá, pero parece que no quieren que se sepa-aclaró Candy

En realidad Candice, creo que no comprendes la gravedad del asunto, tu madre tiene una imagen que cuidar como viuda de mi padre, hemos dicho que eres una pariente lejana que vino a quedarse por unos días, aunque tú apellido llama mucho la atención. Daniel confío en tu discreción.

Claro, seré discreto, no tenga cuidado Charlie.

¿Por qué fuiste por ella? ¿Acaso estás demente? Ahora ella, se lo dirá a los Andrew

No le he dicho a ella nada sobre ti

Has sido una inconsciente.

Raymond ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Candy estuvo comprometida con Daniel?

¡Porque no estuvieron comprometidos! Iban a comprometerse pero Andrew intervino

¿Y tú porque aceptaste?

Betsie, William Albert Andrew es muy rico, Sara no iba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad, además William con la edad que tiene no demuestra su interés por ninguna dama, si no se casa, Candy quedará como única heredera. Ahora veo ¡El porqué de ir por ella! ¡Quieres colarte con los Andrew! ¡Me saliste inteligente!

-No digas a nadie que Candy es tu hija, di que son parientes lejanas, Charlie no quiere que se sepa-dijo Raymond

¡Estoy cansada de ocultarla!

¡No tienes derecho a quejarte! Betsie.

Megan dijo: Daniel, porque no me acompaña recorrer el corporativo.

Guíeme Megan que yo la seguiré complacido.

Charlie se quedó con Candy, él dijo: Ven conmigo, por allá están los bocadillos

No me apetece nada de ahí

Entonces ¿Quiere almorzar en un restaurante?

Esperaré a Betsie, luego que termine de conversar con el Señor Legan nos iremos, me prometió que sólo daría el discurso y volveríamos a la finca. Con su permiso Charlie, voy al tocador.

Candy se acercó a Betsie y le dijo que saldría al jardín.

Después que terminaron de conversar Raymond Legan y Betsie ella salió del edificio para buscar a Candy.

Tomaron un taxi y regresaron a la finca.

Raymond comentó: Charlie ¿Qué opinión tienes de Candy?

Creo que es una chica muy rebelde

¿No te gustaría disciplinarla?

Eso me complacería en gran manera.

 **CORPORATIVO ANDREW EN CHICAGO**

Albert estaba pensativo, George como siempre lo notó

Señor William ¿Le preocupa algo?

Si, quisiera saber cómo la está pasando Candy con su mamá

¿Su mamá?

Así es George, apareció la mamá de Candy y se la llevó por unos días, es madrastra de Charlie Gibbs.

¡Ese es un hombre de cuidado! No me gusta entrometerme pero es mejor que mande por la señorita Candy.

Lo sé, George ¿Cómo puedo hacer para formalizar mi relación con Candy? explícame todo el procedimiento que tengo que hacer legalmente.

 **Hola chicas les traigo otro capítulo de este fic. Espero sus opiniones para saber si le sigo o terminamos rápido este fic saludos nenas.**

 **Glenda (muchísimas felicidades por tu bebé me alegra en gran manera, ya había notado tu cambio de humor, jeje yo pensé vaya Glenda siempre es risueña ¿Qué le pasa ahora?)**

 **Tania Lizbeth, Josie (por cierto me estaba acordando que tú fuiste la primera que me alentó a seguir escribiendo yo pensaba dejar botado mi primer fic de diseñada para mí y por tus comentarios en los primeros capítulos seguí, gracias nena a veces pienso que estás arrepentida de haberlo hecho) también Patty pero no sé si es la misma que tengo en el face de amiga jjejeje , Luz, Rocio CR, Maravilla 121, Stormaw (estoy siguiendo tu sugerencia de actualizaciones), Okita Kagura, Flakita Choc (soy Ruth), mi amiguita Carolina, Paulayjoaqui, La castaaneda**


	5. Chapter 5

**FINCA DE BETSIE GIBBS**

Candy había salido a la ciudad hacer unas compras, su mamá se quedó sola en la finca y llegó Raymond Legan a visitar a Betsie.

¡Raymond!, ¡qué sorpresa tenerte aquí!, pasemos al salón.

-Veo que ya contrataste servidumbre

-Gracias a que Charlie está cumpliendo con la última voluntad de mi difunto esposo, me da una pensión mensual para que pueda cubrir mis gastos-contestó Betsie

-Nos estamos hospedando en la Mansión de los Gibbs, Neal está iniciando una amistad con Megan salieron de paseo por la ciudad, es por eso que me dio tiempo de visitarte. Betsie, ayer estuve meditando en lo que hiciste, buscar a tu hija no estuvo tan errado de tu parte, pude darme cuenta que Charlie está interesándose en Candy, deberías de pedirle la tutoría a William, para que hagas una buena alianza matrimonial entre ellos, ¡quedarías asegurada de por vida!. Recuerda que gracias a los Gibbs los Legan pudimos hacernos de una fortuna, es por eso que pude enamorar a Sara, convertirla en mi esposa y ser parte del Clan Andrew. Tu esposo Charlie estaba enamorado de ti desde antes que su esposa se enfermara, Tú te embarazaste abandonaste a Candy, Yo no podía estar tranquilo sabiendo que mi sobrina crecería lejos de su familia es por eso que decidí buscarla en el orfanato con Stewart y la hice dama de compañía de Eliza para tenerla cerca. ¡No te puedes quejar de mí!, siempre quise el bienestar de nuestra pequeña pecosa. Ya luego fue que Andrew la adoptó, no me opuse porque Sara se había ensañado contra Candy y para no tener fricciones con ella, dejé que la adoptara William.

Los Legan y los Gibbs se deben unir perpetuamente, yo hubiera querido a Charlie para Eliza pero ella siempre se ha fijado en muchachos de su edad, no le gustan maduros como él, ahorita me gustaría que Megan y Neal se entiendan, Charlie me dijo que le dará una buena parte de sus bienes a Megan y que los va incluir en el contrato de matrimonio.

¡Ay hermano! en tus ojos se reflejan los signos del dólar, yo deseo que Candy se case por amor.

El amor viene después hermana, eso lo sabes ¿A poco sufriste a lado de Charlie?

-El, mientras pudo, me dio todo lo que siempre desee.

¿A poco no disfrutabas al estar con él?

-Esa pregunta, no la tengo porque responder.

-Te daré el pronóstico de lo que ocurrirá, vendrá William Andrew por Candy y la alejará de tu lado, ¿Sabías que el fingió amnesia para vivir dos años con tu hija?, ¡Si es perverso el muchacho! no permitió que Neal se comprometiera con ella, porque la quiere para él. Ahora está haciendo negocios en el Reino Unido, a mí me ha mandado hacer algunas diligencias, está creciendo su fortuna en Europa por lo que pronto radicará allá, te quedarás sola sin tu hija, en cambio si se casa con Charlie Gibbs, de seguro regresaras a esa mansión y tendrás a tus nietos cerca de ti.

Betsie dijo: Acomodas todas las cosas a tu razonamiento y conveniencia anteriormente me dijiste que William con la edad que tiene no demuestra su interés por ninguna dama, y ahora me dices que está interesado en Candy y que la quiere para él, te estás contradiciendo. No creo que Candy quiera seguirlo, ella me ha contado que le gusta la vida sencilla.

¡Allá tú Betsie! Te conviene más que Candy se una con Charlie.

No puedo creer que sólo pienses en el dinero Raymond quieres casar a tu hijo con Megan, ahora quieres que Charlie y Candy se entiendan, ¿no es suficiente para ti? Aceptaste ayuda tanto de los Andrew como de mi esposo y mi hijastro para el proyecto de tu complejo hotelero. ¿No te puedes saciar? ¿Quieres más dinero todavía?

¡Nunca es suficiente Betsie!, pronto podré independizarme de los Andrew, seré mucho más rico que ellos, y con Charlie de mi lado seremos poderosos, también estoy haciendo negocios en México donde Sara tenía intenciones de mandar a Candy, por si se desestabiliza la economía en Estados Unidos, hay que se previsor, ya ves William Andrew está invirtiendo en Brasil.

Candy llegó de hacer las compras y encontró a Raymond en la finca.

Betsie, dile a Candy que soy para ella.

Candy Raymond y yo somos hermanos, por lo tanto es tu tío.

Candy se quedó en Shock, su mente daba vueltas ¡prima de Eliza y de Neal!, ¡no puedo creerlo!.

Raymond dijo: No le he dicho a mis hijos que eres su prima hermana. Candice, hija es por eso que te había puesto de dama de compañía de Eliza, pero las cosas no se dieron como yo esperaba pero resultaron mejor las cosas porque William te adoptó. Te pido que no le digas William por ahora, que soy tu tío.

No diré nada, Señor Legan- Candy pensaba ¿de qué otra atrocidad me enteraré?

Raymond se despidió de su hermana y su sobrina.

George le había dicho a Albert que para que pudieran casarse, él tendría que dejar de ser el tutor de Candy, quedaron de acuerdo que George tomaría la tutoría de Candy.

Albert y George fueron a buscarla a la finca de Betsie, para llevarla con él a Chicago.

Candy estaba columpiándose cuando vio el auto de Albert,a fue corriendo para abrazarlo, Betsie los estaba mirando por la ventana.

Vengo a llevarte conmigo a Chicago

¡Quiero que te quedes a dormir en la finca!

Quizás tu mamá no lo vea bien.

Betsie salió para recibir a Albert. ¡Señor William! no esperaba verle tan pronto.

Albert comentó: en realidad vine por Candy, me la llevaré a Chicago unos días, creo que ya ha estado lo suficiente con usted. Quiero presentarle a George.

George miró a Betsie y se sonrojó, le pareció una mujer guapa.

Mucho gusto en conocerla Señora Gibbs.

El gusto es mío George. Señor William ¿me permite ofrecerle la finca para que se hospeden por el tiempo que permanezcan aquí?

-Albert contestó: Si no es molestia, aceptamos con gusto.

-Candy se sentiría complacida si se queda aquí.

Esa noche cenaron juntos, Albert y Candy salieron de paseo, George se quedó con Betsie.

Albert detuvo el carro para expresarle su amor a Candy.

Estos días que pasé sin ti, me parecieron un martirio, Te necesito a mi lado Candy.

Albert la besaba apasionadamente, Candy era un poco inexperta pero se dejaba guiar por él.

Perdóname Albert te he de parecer torpe en esto.

No amor, así lo estás haciendo bien, seguían besándose y no se percataron que alguien se acercó al auto.

¡Disculpen la interrupción! ¿Se les averió el auto? ¿Necesitan ayuda?

Era Neal que se sorprendió ver a Candy y a Albert en semejante escena.

¡Tío abuelo William!

Albert se sintió un poco avergonzado y se bajó del carro.

Buenas noches, Neal, ¿Qué haces por estos rumbos? ¡Deberías estar en florida!

Charlie Gibbs nos invitó al homenaje póstumo de su padre y nos ofrecieron quedarnos unos días en su casa.

Megan se bajó del auto y Albert dijo: Por favor Neal ¿puedo contar con tu discreción?

Claro que sí- dijo con pesar.

Neal hizo las presentaciones.

¡Es usted William Andrew el tutor de Candy!

Si, ese soy, ¿se les averió el auto?

Sentí que hizo un ruido extraño, lo detuve por unos momentos.

Megan se asomó para ver el interior del auto y dijo: ¡Candy! eres tú, mañana es el cumpleaños de tu mamá, nos dirigíamos a la finca para invitarles a una comida que hemos preparado para festejarla, será a las 2 de la tarde, ve con el Señor William, estaremos contentos de recibirlos en nuestra mansión.

Megan le sonrió a Albert y le dijo: Espero no rechacen nuestra invitación.

Albert dijo: Ahí estaremos.

Albert y Candy regresaron a la finca.

Mamá nos encontramos con Neal Legan y Megan, mañana harán una comida por tu cumpleaños, y nos dijeron que fuéramos contigo.

Betsie dijo: ¡Esos muchachos se acordaron! ¿Está Raymond todavía en la mansión Gibbs?

Candy hizo una mueca y dijo: Parece que sí.

Les indicaron a Albert y George donde descansarían.

Candy se quedó en el salón con Albert después de que Betsie y George se fueron a descansar.

Betsie, fue a buscar un vaso de agua, escuchó risas en el salón se acercó para escuchar.

Albert le decía a Candy: después de que nos casemos iremos a vivir a Escocia, ¿No tienes inconveniente?

-Yo quiero estar, donde tu estés- Contestó Candy con alegría.

Betsie pensó: ¡Es cierto lo que me dijo Raymond!, ¡William Andrew quiere a Candy para él y la alejará de mí! ¡Tengo que impedir que se la lleve de mi lado!


	6. Chapter 6

Estaba todo preparado en el comedor para celebrar el cumpleaños de Betsie, Charlie y Megan Gibbs se pusieron sus mejores vestimentas para recibir a William Albert Andrew y a su pupila, Neal vio todo el entusiasmo con él cual hicieron los preparativos, tenía tiempo que no celebraban un cumpleaños en la mansión Gibbs.

Llegaron los invitados: Albert y Candy, acompañados de Betsie y George.

Los pasaron al salón, ahí estaban tomando el té los hombres Legan y los Gibbs. En cuanto se abrió la puerta los caballeros se levantaron para saludar a las damas.

Albert y Charlie Gibbs cruzaron miradas, George observó cuidadosamente cada detalle.

Candy iba vestida de manera sencilla, no necesitaba de vestidos ostentosos para verse linda.

Neal se acercó a Candy y le besó la mano. ¡Candy me da alegría verte! ¡También es un gusto saludarte nuevamente, Tío William!

Raymond se acercó a Betsie y dijo: Señora Gibbs ¡está usted bellísima!, Candice como siempre, luces hermosa y radiante ¿Verdad Charlie?

Charlie le besó la mano a Candy diciendo: Opino lo mismo que Raymond.

Albert trató de disimular sus celos al ver que Charlie y Neal besaron la mano a Candy.

Raymond dijo: Ven, tío William, te presentaré a Megan Gibbs.

Ya tuve el gusto de conocerla anoche en el camino.

Él se inclinó para besarle la mano, Candy respiró profundo para controlarse.

Albert fue nuevamente a lado de Candy, disimuladamente la agarró por la cintura.

Charlie dijo: William, supe por Raymond que viajas frecuentemente al Reino Unido, estaba pensando en una alianza entre nosotros, como bien sabes con la industria armamentística mi fortuna ha crecido considerablemente, podrías representarme en esos países, yo fabrico una buena parte del armamento de aquí de Estados Unidos.

Charlie, las armas no están en la visión de Andrew Corp. Nos dedicamos a la industria textil, a los productos financieros, a las inversiones, al petróleo, a los metales pero las armas nunca serán uno de nuestros rubros, odiamos la violencia, no estamos de acuerdo con las guerras, son contrarias a nuestra ideología, amamos la vida, somos cristianos, por lo tanto no creo que haya alianza entre nosotros.- expresó Albert con sinceridad.

Megan dijo: Podemos pasar a la mesa, la comida está lista.

Charlie agarró a Raymond por el brazo y le dijo: ¿Este Andrew se cree mejor que yo? ¿Cómo tiene la osadía de despreciarme de esa forma?

-Por favor Charlie, no lo tomes a mal, han tenido dos casos en los cuales las armas han traído la desgracia a la familia, hace poco uno de sus sobrinos falleció en la guerra, otra experiencia fue en la cacería de los zorros, su sobrino más cercano murió al caerse de un caballo cuando estaba participando, es por eso que los Andrew son muy sensibles cuando se habla de armas o de alguna cosa que se les parezca por tal motivo están en contra de las guerras o las cacerías.

-De cualquier forma no me gustó su actitud, espero que en el futuro Andrew se exprese con gentileza hacia a mí.

Así será –contestó Raymond.

Pasaron al comedor, Megan era excesivamente amable con Albert y Neal.

Charlie dijo: Propongo un brindis por la cumpleañera, que siempre fue una esposa dedicada y cariñosa con nuestro Padre, esperamos que Dios le conceda cumplir más años a lado de su hermosa hija Candice. Por Betsie – Alzó su copa

Albert respiró profundo.

Todos menos Albert y Candy dijeron: ¡Por Betsie! - Los rubios sólo alzaron las copas sin decir ninguna palabra.

Era un gran Banquete, Betsie no podía quejarse, es más de lo que pensaba recibir de sus hijastros.

Charlie le dio un regalo delante de los invitados, lo mismo que Megan, Albert se sintió un poco avergonzado porque no había llevado regalo para su suegra, aunque nadie sabía que su relación con Candy había cambiado a sentimental.

Después que comieron llevó la cocinera el pastel y Charlie dijo: ¡Que Candice ayude a su mami para que apague las velitas!

Betsie fue por Candy le agarró la mano y la puso frente al pastel con ella.

¡Pide un deseo Betsie! - dijo Megan emocionada.

Betsie pidió mentalmente: ¡Que desde hoy, siempre pueda estar a lado de mi hija!

Después de eso Charlie dijo: William, George, Raymond y Neal Les invito cordialmente a ir al lago que está en la parte trasera de esta propiedad para que cazar patos y codornices, acabo de sacar un arma con un visor especial y mañana les invito hacer las pruebas.

Albert comentó: Yo pensaba irme mañana a Chicago.

¡Por favor Tío William! Sólo quédese un día más, ¡usted casi no se toma tiempo libre! ¡Sólo se la pasa trabajando! Tenemos pocos días como estos.- insistió Raymond para que accediera.

Neal dijo: ¡Será divertido! ¡Tiene tiempo que no participamos en una cacería!.

Megan preguntó: ¿Y las damas que haremos?

Charlie respondió: Pueden nadar en la otra sección del lago, luego nos uniremos a ustedes, cuando terminemos de cazar.

¡Magnifico! Candy ¿Trajiste ropa para nadar? - dijo Megan

No traje

Megan respondió: Entonces acompáñame a mi recámara para que te preste uno de los míos. ¡Vamos Betsie! Dejemos a los caballeros que planeen la cacería.

Albert vio que Candy desaparecía de su vista, se dio cuenta que George también tenía su vista dirigida a las damas.

Planearon que se reunirían a las 8 de la mañana en la propiedad Gibbs, desayunarían, cabalgarían hacía el lago, mientras las damas prepararían todo para un picnic, ellos se dedicarían a cazar con los perros.

Candy se estuvo probando los bañadores de Megan y por fin le quedó uno.

Betsie no se probó porque ella tenía en su finca.

Megan se acercó a Candy diciendo: Tu papá adoptivo es guapísimo ¡Por favor háblale bien de mí!

Candy comentó: ¡Pensé que te atraía mi primo Neal!

Neal es guapo, pero el Señor William es exageradamente atractivo.

Candy blanqueó los ojos disimuladamente.

Después de eso bajaron las damas, Albert había salido al jardín, estaba un poco aburrido, George se había quedado con los demás caballeros para escuchar las pláticas de negocios, Candy vio que Albert estaba sentado en un columpio entonces fue sigilosamente donde se encontraba y le tapó los ojos diciendo con una voz fingida: ¿Quién soy?

Albert sonrío sabía que era Candy y empezó a decir: ¿Megan?

No

¿Betsabé?

No

Eliza

¡Noooo! ¡Soy Candy! ¡Candy! – dijo enfurecida de que haya mencionado otros nombres menos el de ella y se puso de espaldas.

Ja ja ja ja ¡Ya lo sabía! ¡Te ves tan hermosa cuando te pones celosa!- dijo Albert divertido

Charlie observaba a los rubios desde la ventana, se dio cuenta que entre ellos había más que una relación de Padre e hija adoptiva, se miraban enamorados.

Raymond se acercó a la ventana a lado de Charlie.

Charlie comentó: Creo que ya no podremos hacer negocios Raymond, al parecer William está interesado de otra forma en Candy.

-Raymond dijo: No te preocupes haremos que Candice se quede unos días como tu huésped, pero tendría que quedarse también Betsie, dime no tendrás problemas con eso.

¡Yo aceptaría una vez más a Betsie en esta casa! ¡Si Candy está con ella!

Entonces no te sorprendas de lo que pase mañana en la cacería, verás que Betsie está a tu favor.

Charlie sonrió placenteramente, imaginando que Candy estaría en su casa por unos días, él pensaba que sería el tiempo suficiente para que Candy cayera rendida a sus pies.

Se despidieron de los Gibbs y de los Legan para regresar a la finca de Betsie.

Albert se quedó sólo con Geroge porque Betsie y Candy estaban preparando la cena.

George, no sé cómo abordar el tema con Betsie sobre mi noviazgo con Candy, pensará lo peor de mí, como soy su tutor, me doy cuenta que seremos señalados por la sociedad severamente.

Señor William, pueden irse a Escocia por un tiempo.

Ya quiero casarme George, aunque mi tía no apruebe mi relación con Candy.

Al día siguiente Candy se levantó temprano, fue a la habitación de Albert, él se estaba duchando.

Salió del baño con una toalla tapado sólo de la cintura para abajo. Candy dijo: ¡Mis castos ojos! ella se los tapó pero dejando mucho espacio entre sus dedos y mirándolo en ese espacio.

Albert dijo: Candy, si tu mamá te encuentra aquí te va a regañar.

¡Solo vine a advertirte!

¿Qué cosa? Viniste advertirme

Que Megan estará atrás de ti, le robaste el corazón, ¡no quiero que la llenes de atenciones!.

Albert sonrió: La única que tiene toda mi atención eres tú.

Albert se le acercó, se besaron efusivamente, Candy acariciaba su espalda a todo lo ancho, el no pudo resistir y exploró el cuello de Candy, no dejaron espacio entre sus cuerpos, Albert estaba reaccionando al contacto con Candy fueron interrumpidos por un grito de Betsie: ¡Candy! ¿Dónde estás?

Se separaron, Candy se puso de puntillas y besó los labios de Albert y salió de su habitación.

Albert se sentó para calmarse de sus deseos hacia Candy.

Todos estaban listos con sus trajes de jinetes y partieron a la propiedad de los Gibbs.

Los Gibbs y los Legan estaban esperándolos para desayunar.

Charlie observó a Candy, se veía linda con el atuendo que tenía, su cabello en una sola trenza.

Megan suspiraba al ver a Albert tan varonil, ninguno de los presentes se igualaba a él.

Después partieron todos hacia el lago, Charlie trató de ir entre Candy y Albert.

Megan iba con Betsie y Neal y atrás de ellos Raymond con George.

Dejaron a las damas para que ellas pusieran los manteles a la orilla del lago, ellos se retiraron al otro extremo del lago para cazar los patos y codornices.

Charlie, les pasó un rifle, a cada uno de ellos.

Eran las 11 de la mañana Candy y Megan se metieron al lago a nadar.

Mientras Charlie le enseñaba a George y Albert el uso del rifle apuntando a los patos, Raymond apuntó con el visor hacia donde estaba Betsie y se escuchó un disparo.

Candy y Megan vieron que Betsie se desplomó del impacto.

Hola chicas les traigo otro capítulo de este fic. Lindo inicio de semana.

 **Saludos a Blackcat2010 es un gusto saber de ti, La Castaaneda, Susana Rojas, Luz, Glenda, Maravilla 121, sayuri 1707, Stormaw, Flakita amjr, Rocío Cr, Sandra Casillas, Okita Kagura, Carolina Macías. Tania Lizbeth.**


	7. Chapter 7

Mientras Charlie le enseñaba a George y a William el uso del rifle apuntando a los patos, Raymond apuntó con el visor hacia donde estaba Betsie y se escuchó un disparo.

Candy y Megan vieron que Betsie se desplomó del impacto.

Candy gritó: ¡Mamá!

Salió corriendo del lago, vio que estaba tirada en un charco de sangre, Candy agarró la blusa de su traje de montar para detenerle la hemorragia, con ella amarró el hombro de Betsie.

Albert, George y Neal corrieron hacia donde estaban las damas.

Charlie y Raymond cruzaron miradas y sonrieron disimuladamente, siguieron a los demás hacia donde yacía Betsie herida.

Albert vio a Candy manchada de sangre, llorando y exclamó: ¡Candy mi amor! ¿Estás herida?

Yo estoy bien ¡Mi mamá está malherida! ¡Tenemos que llevarla a un hospital - dijo Candy con los nervios deshechos.

Megan dijo: ¡Hay que llevarla a la Mansión! ¡Quizás sea peligroso moverla hasta la clínica! ¡Charlie ve por el médico para que la examine!

Charlie montó su caballo y fue a todo galope para buscar al médico más cercano.

George sugirió: es preferible llevarla a la clínica.

Raymond dijo: ¡No! porque la policía me detendría! ¡Fue un penoso accidente!

Neal miró al papá desconcertado, él sabía que Raymond era un excelente tirador, ya que le gustaba practicar tiro al blanco.

Albert se subió al caballo y le pidió a George que le pasara a Betsie para llevarla a la Mansión Gibbs.

George angustiado contempló el rostro de Betsie y se la pasó a Albert

Neal ayudó a Megan y a Candy a subir a sus caballos, y todos galoparon hacia la mansión.

Albert llevó rápidamente a Betsie a la habitación que le indicó Megan y la acostó en la cama, Candy pidió alcohol para desinfectar la herida.

Todos estaban alrededor de Betsie viendo como Candy curaba su herida.

Raymond salió del cuarto, Neal fue tras él.

-¿Qué pretendes papá?

¿A qué te refieres muchacho?

-¡Por favor! A mí no me engañas, ¡eres un excelente tirador! ¿Por qué le disparaste a la mamá de Candy?

-Neal, ¡No te permito que me acuses de esa manera!

-Papá ¿Qué hay detrás de todo esto?

-Está bien te lo diré, ya te diste cuenta que William quiere a Candy como mujer y no como hija ¿verdad?

-si ¿pero eso que tiene que ver con que hayas herido a la señora Gibbs?

-Pues que Charlie Gibbs está interesado en Candy, por eso le disparé a Betsie, para que William no se lleve a Candy a Chicago, ella tendrá que quedarse aquí para cuidar a su mamá y esto permitirá que haya un acercamiento entre ellos.

-Y a ti que te importa los sentimientos de Charlie hacia Candy, ¿Qué derecho tienes de intervenir en la vida de los demás? ¡Eso no está bien!

¡Soy el hermano mayor de Betsie y el tío de Candy! ¡Por eso tengo derechos para decidir sobre sus vidas! Y te digo de una vez ¡También debes de obedecerme!¡ Desde ahora enamoraras a Megan Gibbs!

-¿Estás diciendo que Candy y yo somos primos ? ¿Todo este tiempo he estado enamorado de mi prima?; Papá sigo amándola y no podría cortejar a Megan, sé que no tengo esperanzas con Candy, porque ella está enamorada del tío William, pero ¡le diré tus intenciones al tío William! ¡Le voy a sugerir que se lleven a Betsie a otro lugar!

Raymond agarró la fusta con que golpeaba al caballo y le pegó a Neal en la cara diciéndole: ¡Tú no dirás nada! o te quitaré de administrador del complejo hotelero.

* Mientras Charlie Gibbs llegaba a su mansión convenció al doctor para que sugiriera que a Betsie no la movieran de su casa, sino se quedara ahí.

-Señor Charlie, usted me está diciendo que la chica es enfermera, ella notará cuando la paciente esté completamente sana.

-Ella como enfermera seguirá al pie de la letra sus recomendaciones, así que hágame ese favor, lo recompensaré muy bien.

-Veremos qué puedo hacer, quizás sea necesario trasladarla a una clínica.

Llegaron a la mansión el doctor fue rápidamente a revisar a Betsie.

Todos excepto Candy y el doctor salieron de la habitación.

Albert miraba molesto a Raymond, no pudo aguantarse e hizo el reclamo: ¡Realmente no me explico lo que sucedió!, si no sabías utilizar el arma ¿Por qué la usaste? ¡fue estúpido de tu parte!

Charlie intervino diciendo: William, fue un penoso accidente, nadie tiene la culpa.

Neal miraba la reacción de su papá.

*En la habitación el doctor sedó a Betsie para sacarle la bala, Candy estuvo asistiéndolo, vieron que la bala no había tocado ningún órgano vital, después de eso el doctor recomendó que no la movieran.

-Señorita Candy, le diré a Charlie que permita que la Señora Gibbs se quede por unas semanas aquí, hasta que se recupere.

-Doctor, yo prefiero cuidar a mi mamá en su finca, no quiero darle molestia a los hijastros de mi mamá.

-Señorita Candy, para Charlie será un gusto tener a la señora Gibbs hasta que se recupere, no la mueva, no creo que usted quiera que sufra por los dolores ¿o me equivoco?

Salió el doctor, para decir en voz alta entre los presentes las recomendaciones.

Candy se puso a lado de Albert, él la abrazó.

Charlie dijo: Candy esa habitación está disponible todo el tiempo que sea necesario para Betsie y para ti, ordenare que pongan una cama para que estés a lado de ella hasta que se recupere completamente.

Candy dijo: Gracias Charlie, estoy segura que solamente será una semana, Doctor ¿podría quedarse unos momentos con ella, tengo que ir a buscar algo de ropa para ella y para mí en la finca.

Megan dijo: ¡Yo iré por tus cosas y las de Betsie! ¡De seguro el doctor tiene otras cosas que hacer! ¿William puede venir conmigo a la finca?

Albert dijo: George, acompaña a la señorita Gibbs a la finca, yo me quedaré acompañando a Candy.

-William ¿puedo cruzar algunas palabras contigo? – sugirió Charlie

Albert fue hacia donde Charlie lo llamó

-William, tengo casa llena, tengo a los Legan, ahora estará Candy y Betsie, no podría ser un buen anfitrión contigo.

Albert entendió que no lo quería ahí y expresó: Estaré acompañando a Candy durante el día, en la noche dormiré en la finca de Betsie.

-William no es propio de un caballero estar en la habitación de dos damas, más con una de ellas enferma, perdón pero no puedo permitir algo así en mi casa.

Albert se molestó un poco, pero no estaba en su casa así que no podía disponer de nada.

Albert fue con Candy y le dijo: Vendré a visitarte en la mañana, por ahora necesita descansar tu mamá, no te seré útil aquí.

-Te acompañaré a la salida Albert- dijo Candy un poco triste.

Cuando llegaron al auto Albert advirtió: ¡no quiero que te quedes por mucho tiempo aquí!

-Lo sé amor, cuando mi mamá esté mejor la llevaré a la finca.

-¡Quisiera besarte!

-Ya habrá tiempo Albert

Albert fue con Megan y George a la finca de Betsie para buscar la ropa de Candy.

Megan no paraba de hablar, Albert por caballerosidad atendía su plática, pero en sus pensamientos estaba solamente Candy.

Toda esa tarde Candy se quedó atendiendo a Betsie , Charlie hizo que trasladaran la cama para Candy.

 **FINCA DE BETSIE GIBBS**

En la noche Albert estaba cenando con George.

-Señor William, ¿Cuándo regresaremos a Chicago?

-George, no pienso irme sin Candy.

-Pero ya escuchó las recomendaciones del doctor.

-Si las escuché, pero no pienso irme sin llevármela conmigo.

-¿Qué pasará con la Señora Betsie? Quizás la señorita Candy quiera estar á lado de su mamá.

-Créeme que tengo dolor de cabeza, no quiero pensar en eso por ahora. Estaríamos camino a Chicago, ¿Por qué tuvimos que ir a esa cacería? ¡Todos mis planes se vinieron abajo!

 **MANSION GIBBS**

Neal pasó en cuanto Candy le dijo adelante.

-Candy, siento mucho lo que pasó con tu mamá

-Gracias por mostrar algo de empatía por nosotros Neal

-Mi papá me ha dicho que somos primos

-Neal, esto me sorprendió tanto como a ti.

-Quisiera que me perdones Candy, por mi actitud en el pasado, sé que es difícil, en realidad me porté muy mal contigo.

-Como tú mismo dices es difícil Neal.

-Neal se acordó de cómo se imaginaba la vida a lado de Candy y expresó: Sabes Candy, acepto que tenía un concepto erróneo del amor, me imaginaba nuestra vida juntos, tu limpiándome las botas con una sonrisa, o paseando juntos en un bote en él río, montando caballo contigo en mis brazos.

-Candy se empezó a reír de las palabras de Neal y dijo: No fue mi intención inspirarte todo eso.

-Lo sé Candy, ahora deseo que alcances la felicidad con el tío William, me he dado cuenta que se aman.

-Neal, perdóname pero es difícil para mí creerte.

-Lo sé, algún día podré mostrarte que soy sincero, además recuerda que somos primos.

Toda esa noche Betsie estuvo con fiebre.

Charlie estaba en el estudio con Raymond.

-Pues ya hice mi parte Charlie, ahora todo depende de ti.

-Lo sé, ya ves pude lograr que el doctor sugiriera que no la movieran de aquí, ahora entre Megan y yo haremos que se queden más tiempo. Debes convencer a Betsie que le pida la custodia de Candy a William, para que haga el convenio matrimonial conmigo.

-Así lo haré Charlie, verás que la convenceré.


	8. Chapter 8

**MANSION GIBBS**

Al día siguiente Charlie le mandó avisar a Candy que bajara al comedor porque servirían el desayuno.

Candy pasó al comedor estaban esperándola los Legan y los Gibbs.

-Buenos días

Se pusieron de pie Charlie y Neal en señal de caballerosidad, Charlie dijo: Ven a mi lado Candy.

Candy contestó: prefiero sentarme a lado de mi primo.

Raymond intervino diciendo: ya pusieron tu servicio a lado de Charlie, se educada Candy, ¡no debes hacerle desprecios a tu anfitrión!

Neal se sintió molesto.

-Candy, mañana Neal y yo partiremos a Florida, tenemos asuntos que atender.

Neal comentó: Yo quisiera quedarme unos días más.

No hijo, de seguro has de tener mucho trabajo acumulado.

*Después que terminaron de desayunar Candy atendió a Betsie la cual se quedó dormida nuevamente al terminar de comer.

Albert llegó, Candy espió por la ventana, al verlo bajó rápido para encontrarse con él, ella lo jaló atrás de un árbol, fuera de las miradas envidiosas.

Albert tomó su rostro y la besó.

-No sabes todo lo que estoy sintiendo por ti pequeña, has despertado emociones en mí, que estaban dormidas.

-¿Buenas o malas?

-Buenas y malas, pasión, celos, deseo, posesión, amor, ternura.

*Candy lo miró sonriente, en verdad su mirada era diferente la hizo sentirse un poco nerviosa.

*Se besaron nuevamente, él la envolvió en sus brazos y Candy no quería liberarse de ese rico apretón. Raymond y Charlie los miraban molestos.

Raymond entró a la recámara de Betsie, la despertó preguntandole: ¿Cómo sigues?

Ella lo miró aterrada y le dijo: ¡Eres como Caín! ¡Intentaste matarme siendo tu hermana!

-Betsie si te quisiera matar lo hubiera logrado pero ese no era el fin, tú sabes que teníamos que lograr que Candy se quedara contigo por más tiempo, ahorita se está portando como una mujerzuela dejándose acariciar por William.

-¡Deja de expresarte así de mi hija!

-¡Es una mujerzuela así como lo fuiste tú! Por eso me urge casarla con Charlie para que no manche el nombre de la familia Legan, sabes bien que nos conviene seguir con los Gibbs.

-Te conviene a ti- corrigió Betsie

-¡Nos conviene Betsie!, Charlie tiene amigos políticos aparte de ser millonario tiene influencias y poder, en cambio los Andrew sólo son millonarios pero no tienen ninguna influencia en la política, mañana iré a Chicago tendré que comentarle a la Señora Elroy sobre ti, antes que se entere por otra fuente, trataré de persuadirla para que convenza a William de que nos ceda la custodia de Candy para hacer el arreglo matrimonial.

*mientras tanto los rubios

-Charlie no quiere que te acompañe mientras cuidas de tu mamá, por lo mismo no puedo entrar, por cierto George me pidió que te preguntara por el estado de salud de tu mamá.

-Toda la noche estuvo con fiebre, pero me tranquiliza un poco que tenga ánimos de comer.

-Candy quisiera pasar más tiempo contigo, esta situación ha trastornado todo.

-Si quieres nos podemos dar una escapadita mañana en la noche, hoy no porque todavía mi mamá sigue con temperatura, pero estoy segura que amanecerá mejor.

-Entonces te vendré a buscar mañana en la noche, encenderé y apagaré las luces del auto como señal de que te estoy esperando.

-¡Me parece perfecto!

-¡Te prepararé una rica cena! ¿Qué te gustaría cenar?

¡Que sea algo de carne!, hoy desayunamos fruta y té, parece que almorzaremos calabazas, los Gibbs llevan una dieta muy rigurosa, se acostumbraron a comer así mientras estuvo enfermo su papá.

-Está bien, complaceré todos tus deseos- le brillaron los ojos a Albert al decir esa frase.

Candy sintió cosquilleos y dijo: ¡Y también deseo un pedazo de pastel!

-Albert estaba un poco desilusionado porque pensó que Candy le diría que deseaba besos y caricias como postre pero en lugar de eso pidió pastel.

-Después de eso Albert y George, fueron a mandar telegramas, y a recibir en paquetería papeles del corporativo en la oficina postal.

Al día siguiente Candy fue a despedir a Neal en la puerta, realmente creía que había cambiado ya que Albert se lo había dicho anteriormente.

-Candy, por favor ten cuidado con Charlie Gibbs, no les firmes nada, lee todo antes de poner tu firma en cualquier documento, tampoco confíes mucho en mi papá.

-Neal, tus motivos tendrás para advertirme sobre ellos y te lo agradezco, espero que te vaya bien en tu viaje.

Neal le dio un beso en la mano a Candy y el chofer de los Gibbs lo llevó a la estación del tren junto con Raymond quien se dirigía hacia Chicago y Neal hacia Florida.

 **ESTACION DE TREN**

*Neal estaba en la estación del tren listo para abordar, iba a dar un paso cuando una chica se tropezó con él porque la seguían unos guardias, Neal sólo pudo ver su vestimenta cuando ella se alejó corriendo.

*Después de dos horas de estar en su compartimento privado, vio que abrieron su puerta de improviso, el molesto dijo: ¡Este es un compartimento privado! ¡Le pido salga de aquí!, la chica se volteó y dijo: ¡por favor no haga escándalo! deje que pase el taquillero.

*Eres una polizón queriendo viajar de a gratis.

-¡No tengo dinero! para eso precisamente estoy viajando a Florida, por un trabajo que me ofrecieron, no sea malo Señor, hoy por mí, mañana por usted.

Neal respiró profundo para tener paciencia y dijo: ¡Está bien no te voy a delatar! pero no me des molestias.

-Gracias

La chica se sentó frente a Neal y dijo: ¡Yo soy Elsa! ¿usted cómo se llama?

Neal contestó con aburrimiento: Daniel Legan

-usted ¿vive en Florida o va de visita?

-Vivo en Florida

-¿A qué se dedica?

-¡Te dije que no me causaras molestias! ¡Y es lo primero que estás haciendo!

-¡Ay perdón! ¡Pero que humor el de usted!, y dígame es cierto lo que dicen…

Neal con una mueca dijo: ¿Sobre qué?

-Que el agua de mar es salada

-¿Que nunca has ido a la playa?

-No, en cuanto llegue a florida, iré a probar el agua

Neal se empezó a reír y dijo: ¿De dónde has salido pues que no sabes nada del mundo?

-De un pueblito, voy a Florida, para trabajar de lo que me gusta.

*Después de una hora ninguno de los dos se dormía.

Neal pensaba: _Quizás es una simpática ladrona que hasta sin calzoncillos me va a dejar._

Elsa pensó _: No debo dormir, porque este hombre tiene una cara de degenerado que no puede con ella, no me vaya a querer quitar la virtud, aunque la verdad está guapo._

Neal pensó: _Esta chica tiene el mismo color de ojos que Candy._

Elsa pensó: _Tiene Los ojos color miel si nos juntamos saldrían nuestros hijos con los ojos color aceituna, ¿pero qué me pasa?, todavía lo acabo de conocer y ya estoy pensando en tener hijos con él._

 **MANSIÓN GIBBS**

*Volvieron a comer durante todo el día frutas, verduras y legumbres en casa de los Gibbs sin ninguna pieza de carne blanca, es decir de pescado, pollo o carne roja.

Todo ese día Charlie entablaba conversación con Candy, ella trataba de ser distante pero él era muy insistente.

*Había anochecido Betsie se durmió, apagaron las lámparas, Candy miró por la ventana que Albert la estaba esperando, ya que encendía las luces del auto y las apagaba, no era la primera vez que Candy bajaría por la ventana de un segundo piso con una cuerda.

-Albert sentía fluir la adrenalina por todo su cuerpo, quizás se fue de pinta en el colegio san Pablo alguna vez pero siempre fue sólo, ahora era con su amor, ella se deslizó por la cuerda y fue a su encuentro, fueron hacia el coche y Albert se dirigió hacia la finca de Betsie, le había dicho a George que no saliera de su habitación.

Mientras iban en el camino dijo: créeme Candy, que estoy tan nervioso, que hasta me sudan las manos.

-Yo también estoy nerviosa, me siento como cuando iba al cuarto de Stear y Archie en el colegio San Pablo, a tomar el té o a tomar chocolate, ¿Que preparaste?

-¡Ya verás! te va a gustar todo lo que cociné para ti.

-¡Qué bueno! porque con los Gibbs sólo como pura lechuga, creo que tienen complejo de gusano, comen solamente árbol.

-¿Árbol?

-Si la coliflor y el brócoli

-Ah ya te entendí

-Dice Charlie que debo de mantener la figura.

-¡Está loco ese! ¿y a él que le importa que engordes? ¡Yo te amaría aun si te pusieras redondita!

Candy sonrió al escucharlo.

*Llegaron a la finca

-¿Dónde quieres que cenemos en la terraza o en el comedor de la casa?

-En la terraza bajo las estrellas

-¡Qué bueno que pensamos lo mismo!

*Albert ya tenía una mesa con servicio para dos prendió las lámparas para alumbrar la terraza, fue a la cocina a buscar los platillos.

Ella lo espero afuera

*Albert llevó vino espumoso, se sirvieron Albert vio que Candy comía de forma desesperada.

Ella lo miró y dijo: Es que hoy almorcé Coliflor solamente

-Entiendo, Candy sólo esta semana estarás en la casa de los Gibbs, el lunes te regresas con tu mamá a la finca.

-¡Así lo haré!

*Terminaron de cenar, Albert se sentía inquieto quería comerse a Candy a besos.

*Candy en cambio se sentía llena.

El preguntó curioso y con gran expectación: ¿Ahora qué sigue?

Candy dijo: ¡El postre!

-ok, te traeré el pastel

Albert en su mente cochambrosa había imaginado llenar de merengue algunas partes del cuerpo de Candy ella sería su postre, al no lograr su objetivo pensó: _Candy si sabe cómo apagar una hoguera y bajarle la temperatura a uno_. -suspiró profundo

Candy dijo: Vamos a caminar un poco, ¡estoy llenísima!

-¿Sabes? quisiera pasar unos días en Lakewood contigo- comentó Albert

Se agarraron de las manos y caminaron, se escuchaban el canto de los grillos, se veían las luces de las luciérnagas, y la luna se veía enorme.

-Albert, me parece tan maravilloso que nos amemos, pensé que pasaría mucho tiempo antes que viviéramos nuestro amor.

Ellos se besaron con mucha ternura, y Albert la llevó de nueva cuenta a la mansión Gibbs.

Cuando Candy entró por la ventana, Betsie encendió la lámpara y le dijo: ¡hija! ¡eso que haces no está bien!, ¡no es propio de una señorita estarse bajando como un chango por la ventana!

Candy sonrió y dijo: Ya te irás acostumbrando a mis modales, no soy como las demás chicas.

 **MANSION ANDREW EN CHICAGO ILLINOIS**

*Archie le comunicó en el desayuno a la tía Elroy que se casaría con Annie, ella estaba un poco descontrolada porque sabía que a Annie la habían sacado los Britter del hogar de Pony.

En ese momento llegó Raymond.

-Tía Elroy vengo hablar con usted de algo sumamente importante.

-¿Sobre qué deseas hablarme?

-Sobre William y Candy.

Hola chicas espero estén bien, hoy estamos a 23/02/2016.

 **Saludos a Blackcat, Elsa, Roció CR, Mercedes (leí tu review en el próximo capítulo trataré de ponerlo, ánimos niña) Flakita amjr, Carolina Macías, Tania Lizbeth, Paulayjoaqui, Susana Rojas, Luz, Eliza S-q (interesante y entretenido tu fic) Sayuri 1707, Maravilla 121 (no me he perdido ningún capítulo de tu nuevo Fic) , Stormaw, La Castaaneda.**

 **Como pronto terminará uno de mis fics empecé otro que se llama olvidé como amar para sustituir el que terminará**


	9. Chapter 9

**MANSION ANDREW EN CHICAGO**

-Tía Elroy vengo hablar con usted de algo sumamente importante.

-¿Sobre qué deseas hablarme?

-Sobre William y Candy.

-¿Qué pasa con ellos?

-Estuve en los funerales de Charlie Gibbs, sus hijos me invitaron a pasar unos días en su mansión junto con Neal, me encontré con William y Candy, han estado mostrando que su afecto va más allá que el de un padre adoptivo con su hija, actúan como si estuviesen comprometidos.

-La Señora Elroy comentó ¿Y qué hacen Candice y William en ese lugar?

-Tía Elroy, yo nunca se lo confesé porque me llenaba de vergüenza, pero la viuda de Charlie Gibbs es mi hermana y Candy es su hija.

¿Estás diciendo que Candy es una Gibbs?

No tía, estoy diciendo que Candy es una Legan, Charlie Gibbs se casó con mi hermana después que ella abandonó a Candy en el hogar de Pony, es algo terrible en el pasado de mi familia que no quería que usted supiera. Ahora que mi hermana tuvo un accidente, Candy está cuidándola y William se está hospedando en la propiedad de mi hermana. Le seré sincero tía, lo que deseo es que Candy se case con Charlie Gibbs junior, él está muy interesado en ella, pero para eso necesito tener la tutela de Candy o en su caso qué mi hermana la tenga.

-Elroy comentó: La verdad quisiera que Candice se case con otra persona y no con William, imagínate si William se casa con ella ¡El nombre de los Andrew estará en boca de todo Illinois! ¡El padre adoptivo con su pupila! Aunque legalmente sólo es su tutor, pero él día que impidió el compromiso entre Neal y Candy él mismo dijo ante todos los que asistieron a la fiesta, que ella era su hija adoptiva y entre los invitados habían periodistas. He arreglado muchos asuntos como este en la familia Andrew, lo único que se me ocurre, es hacer que William firme el cambio de tutela a tu nombre, si logramos hacer esto, tu podrás hacer el contrato matrimonial entre Charlie Gibbs y Candice, pero esto sólo te beneficiaria a ti Raymond, ¿Qué ganancia obtendré si hago esto?-

-Te daría la mitad de lo que gane con el contrato matrimonial Tía Elroy, Charlie Gibbs tiene muy buenos contactos en el senado.

-Lo sé, Gibbs le vende armamento al ejército. Le enviaré a George los documentos del cambio de tutela, con una leyenda que se tienen que firmar con urgencia, estarán traspapelados con los papeles de una negociación que William está llevando a cabo.

-¡Me parece perfecto tía Elroy!

 **TREN CAMINO A FLORIDA**

Le llegaron a tomar la orden de alimentos a Neal en el compartimento privado, y vio que Elsa se empezó a saborear cuando el mencionaba los platillos.

- _Creo que esta chica tiene hambre.- Pensó Neal_

-¿Quieres que te pida algo para comer?

Elsa se le acercó al oído y le dijo: No traje suficiente dinero.

Neal le susurró: ¡Yo te invito!

-En ese caso me gustaría un t-bone bien jugoso con puré de papas y para la dieta unas verduras salteadas – dijo Elsa sonriente.

-¿Van a querer algún postre?- preguntó el mesero

Neal iba a decir que no, pero Elsa se le adelantó y dijo: Pastel de zanahoria

-En seguida se los traigo.

Neal comentó: Si comes de esa manera todos los días, puedes aumentar de peso.

-Daniel tengo que ser previsora, qué tal si este sea mi único alimento del día.

-Si sigues viajando conmigo, te seguiré invitando, así que no te preocupes por eso.

-De todas maneras se me antojaba el T-bone.

Neal blanqueó los ojos

Pasaron unos minutos y el tren frenó de improviso, Neal salió volando y su cabeza quedó entre las piernas de Elsa, ella cuando lo vio en esa posición, por impulso le dio una cachetada.

-¿Porque me pegas? – dijo Neal molesto

-Perdón, fue mi reacción al verte cerca de mi intimidad

Él se levantó, se acomodó el traje y dijo: fue accidental, tú misma viste que el tren frenó inesperadamente.

Neal volteo la cara y rió disimuladamente.

 **MANSION GIBBS**

Albert y George llegaron a visitar a Betsie, por suerte los Gibbs habían salido a realizar unos trámites notariales.

-Mamá, George el amigo de Albert quiere verte, no sé si quieres recibir su visita.

-Hazlo pasar hija

George entró, Candy dijo: Los dejaré solos por unos minutos, mientras Albert y yo daremos un paseo.

-Buenos días Señora Gibbs

-Buenos días George, agradezco tu visita, pero no me digas señora Gibbs, dime Betsie.

-George comentó: Betsie, quisiera saber, ¿qué piensas de William?

-¿Él te mandó a preguntar?

-No, es sólo que deseo comentarte, que es buen muchacho, el siempre vio por Candy desde que la conoció, la ha cuidado y protegido de todo lo que podría haberla dañado.

-Lo sé George, pero ya es tiempo que el haga su vida y deje que Candy encuentre su destino.

-El destino de Candy es William, ellos se aman, no creo que no te hayas dado cuenta.

-¡Él quiere llevársela lejos de mí!

-Él ya tenía previsto eso antes que aparecieras, Betsie usted es muy hermosa, estoy seguro que cualquier caballero estaría encantado de cortejarla.

-No me haga reír George, ¿A mi edad? ¡Por favor!

George se sonrojó, desde que había visto a Betsie la primera vez, se sintió atraído hacia ella.

Albert y Candy salieron de la mansión Gibbs, se dirigieron hacia la finca de Betsie.

Los Gibbs estaban de camino hacia su mansión cuando Megan empezó a reñir con Charlie.

-¡Me hiciste esperar casi cuatro horas en el auto!

-Megan, lo que estaba haciendo nos conviene a los dos

-¿Qué hacías?

\- E investigado bien a William y parece que tiene unas propiedades que no están reguladas, se le ha pasado por alto pagar algunos impuestos, entonces fui con el Alcalde para que se las embarguen, mi intención es tenerlo distraído y alejarlo un poco de Candy.

 **FINCA DE BETSIE GIBBS**

Albert se puso cariñoso con Candy, ella estaba se estaba dejando llevar por el momento.

Albert la cargó en sus brazos para llevarla a la habitación.

Los Gibbs pasaron por la Finca y vieron el auto de Albert, Charlie dijo: Ve la finca, dile a William que te dejé en el auto por varias horas y te cansaste de esperar, tomaste un taxi pero que el chofer no te quiso llevar hasta la mansión y te dejo cerca de aquí.

-Albert ¿Qué haces? – dijo Candy jadeando

Él estaba acariciando su intimidad y dijo: pequeña ¿te sientes incómoda con lo que te estoy haciendo?

-No, al contrario- decía entre gemidos

Albert estaba despertando en Candy la pasión de mujer.

 **Hola Chicas hoy me toca ensayo no pude hacer un capítulo largo, así que subí este, tampoco quiero atrasarme porque me faltan otros Fics por actualizar esta semana, acepto sugerencias de cual quieren que actualice para mañana primero Dios.**


	10. Chapter 10

Megan tocó la puerta de la Finca, Albert y Candy se miraron fijamente, Candy estaba rendida ante esos ojos azules.

-¿Qué hacemos?

-Tendremos que abrir la puerta- dijo Albert con pesar

*Ellos bajaron, Candy estaba un poco despeinada, Albert abrió la puerta y Megan los miró un poco molesta.

-Candy ¿tu aquí? Deberías estar cuidando a tu mamá

-La dejé bajo el cuidado del Señor George Thompson, además ya está fuera de peligro, ya la podremos tener en la finca.

-El doctor dijo que no era recomendable que la moviéramos, ¡No querrás arriesgarla! ¿O sí?, William ¿nos puedes llevar a Candy y a mí a la mansión?

-Si Megan, ahora mismo las llevo.

*Albert abrió la puerta del vehículo para que se subiera Candy, pero Megan abordó primero, Candy tuvo que ir en el asiento trasero. Albert miraba a Candy por el retrovisor, él se había quedado prendido de su alma.

*Llegaron a la mansión Gibbs, Charlie vio que Candy estaba con Albert y se llenó de ira.

Albert le besó la mano a Megan para despedirla y se quedó con Candy.

-Es necesario que te pongas enérgica con tu mamá, dile que mañana las vendré a buscar para llevarlas a la finca.

-¿Y si no quiere?

-Le tendrás que decir que te vendrás conmigo a Chicago, ¡ya no quiero que estés con los Gibbs!

*Albert la jaló hacia él posesivamente, -Candy lo besó diciéndole: ¡Está bien le diré eso a Betsie!

*Candy entró a la casa para ir con su mamá y decirle a George que Albert lo estaba esperando pero Charlie le tapó el paso.

-Candy, te estás comportando de manera indecente al salir con William sin compañía, mientras estés en mi casa deseo que actúes como una muchacha con altos principios morales.

-Charlie no pienso seguirte dando más disgustos, mañana mi mamá y yo nos regresaremos a la finca, te agradezco desde este momento la hospitalidad.

-El doctor te dijo que no la movieras.

-Ella está mejor, William la trasladará.

Candy subió y encontró a George despidiéndose de Betsie con un beso en la mano.

*Candy se puso alistar sus cosas y la de Betsie.

-¿Qué haces Candy?

-Arreglando nuestras cosas, porque mañana vendrá Albert por nosotras para llevarnos a la finca.

-¡Pero no nos podemos ir!

-Albert ya no quiere que estemos con los Gibbs, ni yo me siento cómoda en esta casa, si quieres quedarte con ellos y que te cuiden por mi está bien, así partiré con William a Chicago.

-¡No te vayas! Me iré contigo, deseo estar a tu lado Candy.

 **MIAMI FLORIDA**

Elsa y Neal por fin habían llegado a Miami.

-Me dio gusto viajar en tan agradable compañía-dijo Neal con sinceridad.

-Gracias Neal, fuiste muy amable conmigo.

*Se despidieron, Neal besó la mano de Elsa y se retiró.

Elsa se dirigió a la oficina postal y le escribió un telegrama a la mamá.

 _ **Querida mamá, he llegado bien a mi destino, dile a mi papá que trataré de hacer que se sienta orgulloso de mí.**_

*Elsa había llegado a Miami para participar en una audición de una compañía de Ballet que se estaba formando para establecerse en la ciudad de New York, el Ruso George Balanchine y Jerome Robins eran los directores y fungían como jurados habían sido contratados por un empresario llamado Lincoln Kirstein, estaban haciendo una gira por toda la unión americana para reclutar chicas hermosas y talentosas.

Elsa se anotó, habían 120 chicas adelante de ella.

*Pasó el tiempo y dieron las 7 de la noche habían 50 chicas incluyendo Elsa que no habían podido pasar a la audición.

Salió un asistente de dirección y les dijo: ¡Regresen mañana!, empezaran las audiciones desde las 8 de la mañana.

Elsa pensó: ¿Ahora qué hago?, pensé que nos hospedarían en el teatro.

*Escuchó a una de las chicas decir: cerca del muelle hay restaurantes, contratan lava platos y te dan la comida.

*Elsa se dirigió al muelle y entró por la parte de la cocina, ahí estaba Neal revisando, los menús, el alzó la mirada y la vio con su maleta. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y fue hacia ella.

-¿Tú nuevamente? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a trabajar de lavaplatos, para que me den la cena.

-¿Y el trabajo por el que viniste?

-Hasta mañana me harán la entrevista.

*Neal se tocó la barbilla y dijo:¡ Te llevaré a mi hotel!

-¿Qué? No porque me veas desesperada pienses que soy una mujer fácil, no iré contigo, ¿Qué dijiste? A esta rápido me la llevaré a la cama.

Neal blanqueó los ojos y dijo: Te llevaré al hotel para que ahí te den un trabajo temporal, podrás hospedarte en el cuarto de los empleados y pagarás una módica cantidad, le daré instrucciones al gerente de personal ¿Quién crees que soy?

-Bueno, es que tienes una cara de pervertido que no puedes con ella.

Neal dijo: No me gustan menuditas y de ojos verdes como tú, así que no corres peligro conmigo.

Iban en el carro de Neal hacia el hotel y preguntó: ¿De qué es el empleo que viniste a ver a Miami?

-Es una audición para entrar a una compañía teatral que se está formando para establecerse en nueva York, están de gira reclutando a bailarinas de Ballet, hoy llegué tarde y ya había 100 chicas anotadas antes que yo, mañana tengo que estar temprano, para ser una de las primeras.

-Neal exclamó: ¡Bailarina! Te deseo suerte, le dejaré dicho al gerente que te llamen un taxi para que estés temprano en el teatro.

-Gracias Neal.

-No me des las gracias, ahorita lavarás platos hasta las 12 de la noche, yo no regalo las cosas, te las tienes que ganar con tu esfuerzo.

 **MANSION GIBBS**

*Albert llegó muy temprano por Candy y Betsie, Charlie estaba enfurecido.

-Charlie pasaré a buscar a Betsie

-Adelante William.

-buenos días

-Candy se aventó a los brazos de Albert

-¡Buenos días!

¿Ya están listas?

Betsie contestó: Ya estamos listas.

*Albert sostuvo a Betsie en brazos y bajó con ella las escaleras, al pasar cerca de Charlie esté le puso el pie, y Albert casi se caía pero George reaccionó rápido y lo auxilió, pero apretaron a Betsie y le dolió la herida por el movimiento brusco.

*Albert miró con odio a Charlie y este dijo: Ya ven, por no obedecer las órdenes del médico, iban a lastimar más a Betsie.

*Se encaminaron hacia la finca y encontraron al Alcalde de la ciudad esperándolos.

Albert llevó a su recamara a Betsie y bajó para atender al Alcalde.

¿Señor William Albert Andrew?

-Si, soy yo

-Nos enteramos que se estaba hospedado en la Finca de Betsie Gibbs y le traemos una notificación para embargarle unas propiedades, ya que no han cubierto los impuestos correspondientes.

-Le dieron los papeles a Albert.

-Tiene un plazo de 5 días para arreglarlo, si no las propiedades las expropiará al gobierno de Illinois.

-Le agradezco por el aviso.

*Cuando se fue el Alcalde, Albert estaba molesto y dijo: ¿Cómo pudo pasar algo así George? ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta de esto?¡Esas dos propiedades son unas de las más valiosas que tenemos!.

*Albert fue a despedirse de Candy.

¿Qué pasa Albert?

Tengo que irme, arreglaré algunos asuntos con George, vendré hasta la noche.

¡Está bien! Te esperaré con ansias.-dijo Candy con melancolía.

 **MIAMI FLORIDA**

Era las 4 de la tarde y le tocó la audición a Elsa, ella se puso sus zapatillas de Ballet y tocaron un fragmento del lago de los cisnes, ella se dio cuenta que Neal la estaba observando en una de las butacas del teatro.

* George Balanchine y Jerome Robins, dialogaron entre ellos y le dieron el visto bueno a Elsa.

Señorita Elsa queda usted admitida en la compañía, en una semana empezaremos con los ensayos, haremos una presentación en Miami.

-Darán hospedaje.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Empezaremos a pagar a la primera semana de ensayo.

-Elsa se preocupó un poco, pues no sabía si Neal la admitiría por más tiempo, ella salió del teatro y Neal le hizo señas que subiera al auto.

\- Me gustó como bailaste. ¡tienes talento!

-Gracias

-Si quieres puedes seguir en el hotel.

-¿Qué eres en ese hotel?

-Uno de los dueños y también del restaurante, los platos que rompas te los cobraré.

*Elsa le dio un beso en la mejilla a Neal: ¡Gracias Neal! He sido afortunada en encontrarte en mi camino.

 **ILLINOIS**

 **Después de dos días…**

*George fue a la oficina postal y vio un sobre que habían mandado de Chicago, se encaminó a la Finca, estaban por Almorzar.

Albert había cocinado ya que no quería arriesgarse con el sazón de Candy.

Estaban en la mesa, Albert y Candy se miraban amorosamente, Betsie estaba en el comedor.

¿Llegaron los papeles que le solicitamos a mi tía para arreglar lo de las propiedades que nos quieren embargar?

-Si sólo hay que firmar los formatos bancarios, para hacer el depósito y luego llevarlos al registro de propiedades, son varios trámites que tenemos que hacer.

-Entonces, vamos apurarnos George, para poder hacer todo rápidamente.

*Terminando de Almorzar, Candy se puso a lavar los trastes, entre George y Albert se pusieron a revisar los documentos para firmarlos.

*La señora Elroy había mandado un sobre con varios documentos que decía: para firmar urgentemente, nos lo piden en Europa.

George los estaba leyendo.

¿Qué haces George? ¿De qué son esos papeles?

-Son los formatos para exportar a Europa.

-George nos urge más los formatos bancarios.

-Pero esto dice urgente- replicó George

-Pásalos los firmaré de una vez, para que sigamos revisando con más detenimiento lo de las propiedades embargadas.

*Albert firmó como cien documentos donde aparecía su nombre, traspapelados estaban los papeles donde le cedía la custodia de Candy a Raymond Legan.

Después que los firmó George fue rápidamente a la oficina postal para enviarlos a Chicago.

Pasaron dos días y los recibió la señora Elroy, ahí estaba presente Raymond Legan.

*Entre los dos buscaron y vieron la firma de Albert en todos los documentos, en ese momento se pusieron a celebrar.

*Raymond le envió a Charlie Gibbs un telegrama que decía.

 _ **Pronto iré a tu casa y negociaremos el contrato de matrimonio entre mi sobrina Candy y tú.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**FINCA DE BETSIE GIBBS**

*Albert y George lograron hacer los depósitos a tiempo para que no perdieran las propiedades y decidieron ir a Lakewood para pasar una temporada con Candy y Betsie antes de volver a Chicago.

-Hija, no quiero ir a la propiedad de los Andrew en Lakewood

*Candy respiró profundo y dijo: Quiero que entiendas algo: Albert y yo nos amamos, deseamos estar juntos, Albert piensa cederle mi custodia a George para que autorice mi matrimonio con él. La verdad no te tenía contemplada en mi vida, no existías para mí, no sé cómo tratarte, tampoco sé, si te incluiré ahora, puedo visitarte algunas veces…

-Candy, no sigas, llévame contigo a Lakewood.

*Candy alistó su maleta y la de Betsie, cuando estaban subiendo las cosas para ir a Lakewood, pasó Charlie Gibbs y Megan.

-Betsie ¿Dónde vas?

-Albert contestó: Iremos a Chicago.

-¡Pero Betsie no puede viajar en esa condición!

-Candy, es todo una profesional, ya le quitó los puntos, si se llegara a dar alguna emergencia, sé que tengo que llevarla rápidamente al hospital.

*Charlie no pudo seguir discutiendo y prefirió irse.

*Albert, Candy, George y Betsie Gibbs, partieron camino a Lakewood.

 **MIAMI FLORIDA**

*George Balanchine y Jerome Robins eran muy estrictos para dirigir la coreografía del Lago de los cisnes, los ensayos eran extenuantes, pero Elsa lo hacía con mucho entusiasmo, era la única chica que no se quejaba de la duración de los ensayos, por fin llegó el sábado y las dejaron salir temprano.

*Neal iba en su coche, cuando vio a Elsa que caminaba hacia el hotel, se detuvo y la invitó a que se subiera.

-¿Qué harás?-preguntó Neal

-Quería ir a la playa ahorita que es temprano, pero me toca trabajar en el hotel.

-¡Vamos! juntos, le diré a mi chofer que le diga al gerente que ponga a otra en tu lugar.

*Neal, se compró en el camino una bermuda, y una playera.

*Le compró a Elsa también un traje de baño, aunque él quería que se comprara uno arriba de la rodilla, Ella eligió uno que estaba debajo, cosa que a él no le gustó, también le compró un gorro de plástico, para que no se le mojara el cabello.

*Neal le pidió al chofer que fuera al hotel por bocadillos, a fin de tener un picnic con Elsa en la playa.

Estaban caminando por la arena, cuando Elsa encontró un caracol enorme.

Ella lo recogió y dijo: me lo llevaré como recuerdo.

Neal le dijo: Póntelo en el oído y escucharas las olas del mar

Ella lo hizo y dijo: No escucho nada

-¡Estás sorda! Presta acá

*Le quitó el caracol y se lo puso en el oído y adentro del caracol estaba escondido un cangrejo y con la pinza le pellizcó la oreja a Neal.

Neal empezó a gritar como loco: ¡Un animal me está mordiendo la oreja!

El trataba de quitárselo pero no podía, Elsa se doblaba de la risa, por fin se lo pudo quitar pero al aventarlo le cayó a Elsa en medio de las bubis y gritó: ¡Quítamelo! ¡quítamelo!

*Neal tuvo que meter la mano, en medio de las bubis de Elsa y se lo quitó. Después del incidente ambos estaban apenados.

-¿Por qué no nadamos?-sugirió Neal

-A eso vine –dijo Elsa y se metieron al agua.

*Después que salieron de nadar, el chofer les había preparado una mesita con bocadillos y cocteles.

Ellos se pusieron a comer, Neal no se percató que dos personas los observaban fijamente.

 **MANSION GIBBS**

*Estaban almorzando Charlie y Megan Gibbs cuando el mayordomo entró al comedor y dijo: Señor Charlie le llegó un telegrama

*Charlie lo abrió

Y leyó: **_Pronto iré a tu casa y negociaremos el contrato de matrimonio entre mi sobrina Candy y tú._**

 ** _Raymond Legan._**

*Charlie arrugó el papel molesto.

-¿Qué pasa hermano?

-Raymond consiguió de alguna forma la custodia de Candy, me escribió que vendrá y negociaremos el contrato de matrimonio entre ella y yo, ayer William se la llevó a Chicago, si hubiera llegado antes el telegrama, la hubiese retenido de alguna forma.

-¿Por qué te quieres casar con ella? ¿Te gusta? Si hace poco que la conoces, además no tiene nada de elegancia ni sofisticación.

-El apellido Andrew es sinónimo de honradez, todos confían en él, los negocios que hace son legales, no hay nada torcido, en cambio conmigo nadie se quiere asociar, porque mi negocio principal son las armas, me temen, necesito una esposa como Candy para ganar la confianza de los demás, aparte de eso ella tiene carisma y si tú la moldeas la podré usar para conseguir buenas alianzas comerciales, mi error fue de proveerle de armas a la mafia de Chicago. Tengo amigos políticos, pero no quieren que me vean con ellos, según porque daño su imagen, aunque me buscan para subsidiar sus campañas. Quiero escudarme bajo el nombre de Andrew, puedo obligarlo teniendo a Candy conmigo y si tú te lograrás casar con él lo tendríamos más amarrado.

-Ellos se aman, dudo mucho que podamos separarlos.

 **LAKEWOOD**

 **Ya tenían dos días de estar en Lakewood**

Candy y Albert salieron a montar, mientras George, se quedó en la mansión con Betsie.

Ella quiso meterse a nadar cerca de la cascada, se desvistieron quedándose en interiores.

*Después de media hora, Candy salió y se acostó en el césped.

*Albert la miró con deseos.

El pensó: Tengo que decirle que nos vayamos o que se meta otra vez a nadar, porque perderé el dominio de mí mismo.

-¡Albert ven siéntate a mi lado!

*Ni dos veces lo dijo Candy y Albert fue a su lado, ella tenía cerrados los ojos, el repasaba su cuerpo con la mirada, la ropa interior mojada se le adhería al cuerpo y él podía notar sus pezones.

-Que hermosa es-pensó

-Candy es mejor que regresemos a casa

-¿Por qué? Todavía es temprano

*Ella vio, esa mirada de deseo nuevamente y se puso nerviosa.

-Creo que si seguimos solos, no podremos controlarnos-dijo Albert tratando de detenerse para no acariciarla.

-Candy dijo: Puedes seguir con lo que estabas haciendo, cuando llegó Megan

-¿Estás segura?

-Si

*Albert se acostó a lado de ella para besarla.

*Estuvieron mostrándose afecto, explorándose, conociendo sus cuerpos.

-Candy, vamos al agua para refrescarnos, la temperatura de nuestros cuerpos ha subido.

Ella estaba jadeando y dijo: yo estoy bien así.

-Oh Candy, no puedo más, vamos antes que pierda la cordura, le diré a George que apresuremos todo para casarnos, ya quiero poseerte, cada vez se me hace más difícil detenerme.

*Decidieron que era mejor esperar.

 **MANSION GIBBS**

-Soy el tutor de Candice

-Si, pero ella se fue con William a Chicago, quizás él ya la tomó como mujer.

-Charlie, pensé que no te fijabas en pequeñeces, que eras de mente abierta.

-De hecho podría aceptarla así, pero no embarazada.

-No se fueron a Chicago, estoy seguro que William se la llevó a Lakewood.

-Entonces vamos por ella de una vez.

 **MIAMI FLORIDA**

*Sara Legan recibió la visita de Daysi una de las amigas de Eliza.

-Señora Legan el motivo de mi visita es para comunicarle que he visto a Neal saliendo con una lavaplatos de su hotel, ellos tienen varios días que se frecuentan. Todo Miami se está enterando que Neal está saliendo con una muchacha de baja condición social.

-¡Ese muchacho me matará de un disgusto!-dijo Sara.

 **LAKEWOOD**

Betsie ya podía mover el brazo y se sentó en el piano.

Empezó a tocar una melodía, Albert y Candy llegaron al salón, él le dijo: ¿Me concedes esta pieza?

*La sujetó y se pusieron a bailar, ella recordó cuando en ese mismo salón bailó con Anthony, Stear y Archie.

*Ella se imaginó a Albert vestido de escocés y dijo: ¡no puedo creer que estoy bailando con mi príncipe de la colina!

*Albert sonrió y la besó mientras bailaban.

*Se escuchó que llegaron varios vehículos.

Eran tres carros, George espió por la ventana

-¿Quién es George?-preguntó Albert

-Es Charlie Gibbs, su hermana Megan y Raymond Legan.

*Los rubios fueron hacia la entrada.

-Raymond, Charlie ¿A qué debo el honor de su visita?

-Raymond Legan dijo: Vine a llevarme a mi pupila

-¿A quién te refieres Raymond?- preguntó Albert

-A Candice mi sobrina ¿A quién más?

-No digas tonterías ¡Yo soy su tutor!

-No William, ahora yo soy su tutor, tu firmaste los documentos que te mandó la tía Elroy.

*Albert se sorprendió y Raymond le dio un duplicado firmado.

Él se dio cuenta que si era su firma.

-¡Esto es una trampa!

Albert le dio un puñetazo a Raymond tirándolo al suelo.

-¡No te la llevaras!

El alguacil dijo: Señor William, no queremos usar la violencia, El Señor Raymond dijo que no lo acusará de secuestro si le da voluntariamente a la Señorita Candy.

Candy miró a Albert y dijo: ¿Tu firmaste eso? ¿Me entregaste a ellos?


	12. Chapter 12

-Fue un error Candy, la tía Elroy me envió varios papeles para que firmara y no los leí, de seguro así me sacaron la firma, ¿me crees verdad pequeña?

-Ya basta de hablar y venga con nosotros- dijo el alguacil

-¡No iré!- gritó Candy exasperada

*Raymond se acercó a y la jaló hacia él, Candy lo mordió, Charlie la sometió haciéndole una llave, Albert al ver que la lastimaba, se fue hacia él, derribándolo de un solo golpe. Los policías sometieron a Albert y lo esposaron.

*Charlie agarró a Candy, la metió forzadamente al vehículo.

-Trae tu maleta y la de Candy si no me haces caso, me la llevaré sin ti- se dirigió Raymond a Betsie

*Betsie fue hacia la recamara y George fue atrás de ella para ayudarla, mientras guardaba sus cosas George dijo: -Betsie, usted me gusta.

*Ella le sonrió y dijo: Cuando nos empezábamos agradar surge esto, eres buen mozo George.

-No descansaremos, hasta solucionar esta situación- trató de animarla George.

-Estoy segura que así será, George

*Betsie se le acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, George se sonrojó sintiéndose emocionado.

*Bajaron con las maletas, abordó el vehículo donde tenían a Candy y se fueron, después que se alejaron soltaron a Albert.

-Querida sobrina tengo excelentes planes para ti, te casaras con Charlie Gibbs.

-¡Eso nunca!,¡ yo no lo amo!

-Soy tu tutor y me debes obediencia, Charlie es más rico que William, quizás el triple, hay mucho dinero de por medio.

-A mí no me interesa el dinero, yo amo a Albert con o sin dinero.

-Niña tonta, eres testaruda como tu madre, pero al igual que ella tu destino será unido con un Gibbs.

*En otro vehículo iban Charlie y Megan

-¿Qué sigue ahora Charlie?

-Iremos a Florida con un amigo que tengo, es Juez, él nos casará, luego tendré mi noche de nupcias con Candy- dijo Charlie con una sonrisa perversa.

*Megan pensó: _Pobre Candy mi hermano es malvado, le destruirá la vida._

 **MIAMI FLORIDA**

Neal suspiraba en su oficina, tenía tiempo que no se sentía tan Feliz, Elsa le agradaba.

*Elsa estaba distraída recordando a Neal y dejó caer varios platos.

-Muchacha estúpida, te lo descontaremos de tu sueldo- dijo el Chef del hotel.

*Neal se acercó a la cocina, se quedó en la puerta observando a Elsa sonriente.

-Señor Neal, esa muchacha es una incompetente dejó caer varios platos- acusó el Chef

-Ella puede dejar caer los platos que quiera, no se le descontará de su sueldo y no le digas incompetente- dijo Neal defendiéndola

*Elsa le sonrió, Neal sintió que el corazón le palpitó más aprisa y pensó _: Si, no me cabe la menor duda que Elsa me gusta._

-Elsa puedes venir un momento por favor.

-Enseguida Señor Legan

*Ella lo siguió

\- ¿Quieres caminar conmigo a las 9 de la noche a la orilla de la playa?

-Sí

-Le diré al Chef que te deje salir temprano, nos veremos en la terraza del hotel.

-Como digas Neal.

*Se le pasaron rápido las horas a Elsa por la ansiedad de verse con Neal, fue a encontrarse con él, la orilla de la playa estaba alumbrada con antorchas, ella se quitó las sandalias para sentir la arena en sus pies.

*Después de caminar varios metros Neal se dirigió a ella.

-Elsa me preguntaba si me dejarías cortejarte

-Yo pensé que ya lo estabas haciendo.

-Bueno, es que no habíamos hablado de tener una relación.

-Yo ya lo daba por hecho, pero tienes que saber algo de mí.

-¿Qué cosa?

-No quiero arruinar esta noche, mejor te lo digo otro día, entonces ¿Qué esperas?

-¿Para qué?

-Para besarme Neal

*Neal se acercó a Elsa poco a poco, ella cerró los ojos y el la besó de manera fugaz en los labios, Elsa abrió los ojos, miró a Neal y se le aventó besándolo apasionadamente, los dos cayeron en la arena.

-Elsa, me gustas mucho

-Tú a mí.

· Iban en el tren camino a Florida, los Gibbs con sus guardaespaldas, Raymond, Candy, Megan y Betsie.

*Albert pudo averiguar que habían tomado el tren hacia Florida, él abordó el siguiente y ordenó a George que lo siguiera con varios hombres a fin de robarse a Candy.

*Llegaron a Miami, ya los estaban esperando dos vehículos para dirigirse a la Mansión Legan, Sara y Eliza miraron por la ventana, Eliza vio a Charlie y le gustó, le pareció interesante.

*Entraron y ellas hicieron una reverencia, Raymond les había anticipado que iría con los Gibbs, Eliza se imaginaba que Charlie era un viejo horrible, pero vio que era todo lo contrario a lo que se había imaginado.

*Sara y Eliza disimularon su disgusto al ver a Candy y a Betsie.

-Buenas tardes, sean ustedes bienvenidos a la Mansión Legan- expresó Sara

-Charlie, ya conoces a mi esposa Sara, ella es mi hija Elizabeth.

-Me puede decir Eliza solamente, si usted gusta- dijo Eliza dirigiéndose a Charlie

-Es un placer conocerle-Charlie se acercó y le besó la mano

*Eliza y él se miraron, ambos se gustaron instantáneamente.

-Eliza, te presento a Betsie, es mi hermana, ella es mamá de Candy, por lo tanto Candy y tu son primas.

*Eliza no quiso hacer ningún show delante de Charlie, por lo que se acercó a Candy la abrazó y la besó en la mejilla, lo mismo hizo con Betsie.

-Han de tener hambre, les sugiero que se cambien de ropa y luego pasemos al comedor- sugirió Sara.

*Le dio instrucciones a las mucamas para que los llevaran a sus habitaciones, Candy y Betsie compartirían la misma recámara.

-Mamá necesito huir, yo no me casaré con Charlie.

-No me dejes atrás, yo me iré contigo, eres lo único que tengo en la vida.

-Mami, tu no podrás trepar por la ventana.

-Lo sé, planearemos otra manera de salir de aquí.

*Se cambiaron, tocaron la puerta y era Sara.

-Nunca pensé verte de nuevo Betsie, nunca te cansaras de causarle problemas a Raymond.

-Yo no le estoy causando problemas, sólo vine acompañando a mi hija, Raymond consiguió su tutela para casarla con Charlie, mi hijastro.

-Es un buen partido Candy, él invirtió en el complejo hotelero, es multimillonario, tienes suerte de que esté interesado en ti.

-Yo no me casaré con él.

-Lo dudo, él es muy influyente, ya hasta tiene al juez que los casará.

*Candy y Betsie se miraron entre sí.

*Charlie bajó primero y encontró a Eliza tocando piano.

-Señorita Legan, tiene usted un gran talento

-Gracias, Señor Gibbs.

-Sólo había conocido a Neal, pero no pensé que Raymond tuviera una hija tan hermosa como usted.

-Señor Gibbs es usted muy galante.

-Lástima

-¿Por qué lástima?

-Porque me conviene casarme con Candice White Andrew, a eso vine a Florida.

 **Hola chicas espero que tengan un bonito fin de semana.**

 **Ahí ustedes opinen si seguimos este fic . Saludos.**


	13. Chapter 13

\- ¿Pero usted la ama?-preguntó Eliza

-¿Amarla? yo no conozco esa palabra, es sólo por conveniencia que me casaré con ella, Andrew querrá negociar para que yo la libere, tengo que hacer algunos embarques de armamento a Europa , pero estoy vigilado, así que será por medio del honorable William Albert Andrew-contestó Charlie

-Puedes hacerlo de otra forma, crear una empresa fantasma.

-Lo sé, pero bajo el nombre de Andrew no habrá sospechas, además será placentero domar a esa fierecilla salvaje.

*Eliza quedó impresionada, le parecía un malvado, pero eso le gustó, en los ojos de Charlie Gibbs, se reflejaba maldad en su máxima expresión. Eliza pensó: quiero que Charlie sea para mí.

-¿Cómo obligaras a la pecosa para que firme?

-Muy fácil, ella no querrá que a su mamá le pase nada malo, la boda la realizaremos este sábado, aquí en la Mansión Legan.

*Neal llegó a visitar a su familia, al entrar se topó con Megan y Charlie.

-Buenas noches, Charlie y Megan Gibbs, ¡que sorpresa! ¿Qué les trajo a Miami?

-Me casaré el próximo sábado con tu prima.

-¿Con Candy?

-Así es

-No lo creo, ella sólo se casaría con mi tío William.

-Ella firmará el acta de matrimonio, estás invitado será una reunión familiar solamente.

*Sara vio a Neal y dijo: Neal que bueno que viniste, tenemos que hablar , vamos a la biblioteca. Con tu permiso Charlie.

-Adelante, pasen

-¿Cómo está eso que Candy se casará con Charlie Gibbs?-indagó Neal al entrar con su mamá a la biblioteca.

-Eso es cosa de tu papá, no hay que cuestionar sus decisiones. Quiero que me digas ¿ Quién es esa chica con la que sales? me vinieron a decir que te han visto pasear con ella por toda la ciudad.

-Mamá eso es cosa mía, no me cuestiones sobre mis decisiones.

-¡Eres un grosero Neal!, se lo contaré a tu padre y veremos si no te hace hablar.

*Neal fue a la habitación de Eliza.

-Hermanito, me he enamorado a primera vista de Charlie Gibbs, pero él se casará con Candy.

-Entonces es verdad-dijo Neal con lamento

-Si todo está arreglado

-¿Cómo accedió Candy a casarse con él?

-Parecen que la amenazaran con hacerle daño a su mamá.

¿Pero cómo lograron quitársela al tío William? el no permitiría, algo así.

-Parece que le dieron traspapelados los documentos del tutelaje de Candy, donde se la cedía a mi papá, quizás si no me gustara Charlie, hasta disfrutaría del sufrimiento de Candy.

-Eliza, Candy es nuestra prima hermana, debemos de ayudarla a escapar del cruel destino que le espera junto Charlie.

-No exageres Neal, Charlie es un hombre muy atractivo y aparte de eso multimillonario-dijo Eliza con un singular brillo en los ojos.

*Eliza bajó a cenar con un hermoso vestido que se le amoldaba a su espectacular figura, Charlie se quedó con la boca abierta en cuanto la vio.

*Todos pasaron al comedor, planearían los últimos detalles de la boda improvisada, Neal puso atención en la organización, para ver la manera de ayudar a su prima a huir.

*Raymond dijo: Neal , después de cenar necesito que hablemos.

-Lo siento papá, pero tengo que atender a un huésped importante del hotel, terminando de cenar me iré.

-Entonces tendremos que posponer nuestra conversación para otro día, el sábado se casará tu prima con Charlie, no se te olvide asistir será a las 5 de la tarde, deberías de llevar a Megan a caminar por la playa.

-Si Neal llévame, quiero estar a la orilla de playa bajo la luz de la luna.

*Neal se acordó de Elsa, tuvo miedo que ella lo malinterpretara, le insistió tanto Megan que se vió obligado a acceder.

-Está bien iremos-dijo Neal resignado.

-¿Por qué no bajó Candy a cenar?

-Tu prima está indispuesta, seguro la verás el sábado- contestó Raymond.

*Terminando de cenar, Neal llevó a Megan a que conociera el hotel, el no pudo avisarle a Elsa que estaría como guía de turista, había quedado con ella que se verían terminando su turno en la cocina.

*Al salir Elsa a la terraza del hotel, vio que Neal llevaba del brazo a Megan en la misma dirección donde Neal se le había declarado, por un momento a Elsa se le salieron las lágrimas, pero luego pensó: _Lo dejaré que me explique, quizás esto no es lo que parece, debo tenerle confianza._

*Elsa los esperó, ella pensó: _Voy agarrar al toro por los cuernos, me le enfrentaré a Neal de una vez por todas ,¿ o no será que yo soy la de los cuernos?._

*Caminaban de regreso, Megan y Neal de pronto él se dio cuenta que Elsa los esperaba.

-Megan te presentaré con mi novia, ella me está esperando.

*Megan se quedó asombrada

*Elsa al ver a Megan quiso retroceder pero era demasiado tarde, ya Megan la había visto.

-Elsa ¡Que sorpresa! ¡Así que tú eres la novia de Neal!

-Hola Megan ¿Qué haces con mi novio?

-¿Ustedes se conocen? –dijo Neal confundido

-Claro que sí, las dos llegábamos a clases de Ballet clásico

-Bien Elsa, explícame ¿Qué haces en Miami? Tus padres te están buscando.

-Vine por mi cuenta a la audición de una compañía de Ballet que se está formando para establecerse en la ciudad de New York, el Ruso George Balanchine y Jerome Robins son los directores.

-¿Y quedaste?

-Si pasé la audición, llego al teatro a las prácticas en las mañanas y en las tardes trabajo de lavaplatos en el hotel de Neal.

-¿Tu de lavaplatos?, querida tus manos se van a maltratar, luego querrás acariciar a tu esposo y tus manos estarán ásperas , le avisaré a tus padres donde pueden encontrarte.

-Por favor Megan, no les digas nada.

-Cuando salimos de casa, vi tu foto en papeletas, tu familia te busca.

-Ya hablé con mi mamá y le dije que estaba bien.

-Sí, pero tu papá, quiere encontrarte, Elsa tienes que decirles donde estás.

-Ellos vendrán por mí y truncaran mis aspiraciones de ser una bailarina famosa.

-Yo veo que tienes otra clase de aspiración.-dijo Megan sonriente mirando a Neal.

-Neal preguntó: ¿Quién eres Elsa?

-Megan contestó: pertenece a una de las familias más ricas del lugar donde vivo.

-Pero se viste de una manera sencilla-dijo Neal confundido

*Elsa agachó la cabeza y dijo: Es la ropa de una de las muchachas de servicio, le pedí que me la vendiera.

*Neal se quedó pensativo por unos minutos y dijo: Bueno es un alivio, porque mis padres ya estaban oponiéndose a nuestra relación.

*Después de eso Neal y Elsa llevaron a Megan a la mansión Legan, Neal se dio cuenta que había alguien estacionado frente a la mansión pero no hizo ningún comentario para no poner sobre aviso a Megan.

*Después que Megan entró, Neal se acercó al coche.

-Tío William

-Neal, ¿Dónde tienen a Candy?

-Está encerrada, tienen planeado casarla el próximo sábado, déjame presentarte a mi novia Elsa.

-No ha venido George con mis hombres, veo que tienen custodiada la mansión con gente de Charlie.

-Así es tío.

-Buenas noches Señor William-dijo Elsa extendiéndole la mano-Albert la saludó pero no le prestó mucha atención ya que estaba preocupado por Candy.

-Tío ve a descansar, mañana iré a tu hotel, para que planeemos la manera de ayudar a Candy.

-Está bien Neal, ahora no puedo hacer nada, porque estoy solo.

*Esa noche Megan se comunicó con el padre de Elsa, el cuál al día siguiente compró sus boletos para ir a florida a buscar a su hija.

*Neal al día siguiente le contó a Albert todos los detalles de la planeación de la boda y le comentó que su hermana Eliza estaba interesada en Charlie.

*A Candy y a Betsie le llevaban la comida a la recamara, las tenían encerradas, esa tarde entró Sara con un vestido Blanco, para que Candy se lo probara.

-Te dejo para que te lo pruebes

*Candy del coraje empezó a desgarrar el vestido, cuando entró Sara lo vio destrozado.

*Eliza había entrado con su mamá, cuando Sara fue acusar a Candy con Raymond, Eliza sonrió y dijo: Candy no seas rebelde o tendrás un moretón en la cara, el sábado que te cases.

-¡No me probaré nada! ¡No firmaré nada! ¡No me obligaran!

*Raymond entró con cuatro hombres a la habitación de Candy y dijo: Salte Eliza, hablaré con tu prima.

*Cuando salió Eliza, Raymond se acercó a Candy y la abofeteó y dijo en tono amenazante: si vuelves a romper otro vestido te irá peor.

-¡No me importa! Romperé todos los vestidos que traigan-dijo Candy con determinación.

*Raymond dijo: Sostengan a Betsie

*Los cuatros hombres sujetaron a Betsie, Raymond le sacó a uno de sus hombres la navaja que tenía en el bolsillo y dijo: Por cada vestido que rompas a partir de ahora, le cortaré un dedo a tu mamá.

*Candy se espantó, no podía creer que Raymond pudiera llegar a tanto con su propia hermana, el para amedrentarla acercó la navaja a uno de los dedos de Betsie, le hizo una pequeña cortada e hizo gritar a Betsie.

-¡Por favor tío! No la dañes, me mediré los vestidos que traigan.

-Me alegra que seas razonable Candy.

*Él salió con sus hombres y ordenó que le llevaran otro vestido blanco para que se lo midiera.

*Neal llegó a visitar a Candy y le dijo que Albert estaba en Florida y que la esperaría esa noche, que se escapara por la ventana.

-No podré escapar Neal, tu papá amenazó con dañar a mi mamá, si yo intentaba algo.

-No creo que se atreva.

Betsie dijo: Ya me disparó una vez a propósito, para que Candy se quedara cuidándome en su casa, ahora ha amenazado con cortarme los dedos.

-Tenemos que planear alguna manera para que se escapen las dos-dijo Neal asustado.

*Llegó el sábado eran las 5 de la tarde, Candy estaba vestida de blanco, antes que saliera de la habitación, dos hombres sujetaban a Betsie, Raymond la había amenazado que si no firmaba, dañaría a su mamá.

*Candy bajó las escaleras del brazo de Raymond, se dirigieron hacia el salón, en el cual estaban Megan, Sara, Neal, Eliza, Charlie y su amigo el juez, a parte de ellos lo rodeaban los hombres de Charlie.

*El juez dijo algunas palabras, ensalzando el acto del matrimonio.

-Charlie Gibbs, ¿acepta voluntariamente a Candice White Andrew como su legítima y única esposa?

-Si la acepto- contestó Charlie con una sonrisa

-Candice White Andrew, ¿acepta voluntariamente a Charlie Gibbs como su legítimo y único esposo?

-Si lo acepto-dijo Candy con lágrimas en los ojos

-Por el poder me conceden las leyes del Estado de Florida los declaro Marido y mujer, pasen a firmar.

*El primero que firmó los papeles fue Charlie, después firmó Candy.

*Charlie se acercó a Candy para besarla, ella volteó la cara.

Eliza pensó: Yo quisiera estar en su lugar.

 **Hola chicas cual quieren que actualice mañana si Dios me lo permite, localizando a Candy o mi obsesión por Albert, saludos.**


	14. Chapter 14

Charlie había reservado en el hotel de los Legan la suite principal para pasar su luna de miel, pero decidió apartar todo el piso para que nadie escuchara alguna discusión entre él y Candy. A Betsie y a Megan las mandaría de regreso a la mansión de los Gibbs en el tren esa misma noche.

Celebraron con un banquete, Candy le temía a la noche de bodas, ella pensó: _Charlie querrá forzarme, si bien varias veces me le escapé a Neal fue porque él todavía era un muchacho, en cambio Charlie se ve que es muy fuerte._

Neal se acercó a Candy y le dijo: Cuando estés a solas con Charlie sírvele vino, pero tú no lo tomes.

-Neal por favor, no estaré de humor para tomar vino con Charlie.

-Hazme caso, de eso depende que esta noche salgas librada de él

-¿Qué tanto platicas con mi esposa Neal?

-Recuerda que es mi prima, sólo le estoy deseando bendiciones en su nueva vida de casada.

-Gracias primo por tu gentileza.

-De nada Candy.

Betsie se despidió de Candy con un abrazo, los hombres de Charlie escoltarían a Betsie y a Megan para que abordaran el tren.

Charlie se dirigió en otro auto hacia el hotel de los Legan con Candy, el llevaba una maleta donde tenía lencería para ella, la desnudaba con la mirada mientras iban en el auto. Eliza y Neal rebasaron el auto a fin de llegar antes que ellos al hotel.

En cuanto se detuvo el auto Candy trató de huir pero Charlie logró atraparla antes que se escapara. Fueron hacia el lobby del hotel y los escoltaban 3 hombres armados.

Llegaron al piso que había rentado y abrieron la habitación, Charlie se acercó a Candy y la besó forzadamente.

-¡Detente! Espera por favor ¿Por qué no tomamos una copa de vino? Los del hotel dejaron fresas y uvas.

-Te seré sincero Candy, he estado muy ansioso, me gustas mucho y no quiero esperar más.

-Ten en cuenta que es mi primera vez, trata de ser amable, dulce y paciente conmigo-dijo Candy en tono de súplica.

-Está bien, creo que el vino nos relajará un poco.

Candy le sirvió vino a Charlie, él se sentó, ella caminó hacia él y le pasó la copa, él la jaló e hizo que sentara en sus piernas y se tomó todo el contenido.

-¿Quieres más vino?-le ofreció Candy

-Sí, se lucieron los del hotel, tiene un sabor exquisito este vino.

Candy le sirvió más, se acercó de nuevo hacia él, en ese momento ella se sorprendió al ver que una puerta se abrió a espaldas de Charlie, Eliza le hizo señas a Candy que fuera hacia ella.

-Charlie ¿Te parece si me pongo cómoda?

-Sí, en esa maleta hay ropa adecuada para ti, para que uses en nuestra noche de bodas- respondió Charlie, le empezó a dar calor y se quitó el saco y luego la camisa

Candy fue hacia la habitación donde estaba Eliza.

-Candy tendrás que salir por el balcón, El tío William está en la habitación de abajo, es algo arriesgado, pero aquí tengo una cuerda, ya esto lo has hecho otras veces.

-Eliza, me sorprende que quieras ayudarme.

-No es por ti, yo no haría algo para ayudarte, no te confundas querida, esto lo hago por mí, porque me gusta Charlie y deseo tomar tu lugar.

Candy amarró la cuerda en el barandal del balcón para bajar a la habitación, ella vio que Albert se asomó.

-¡Albert!

-Baja con cuidado por favor, estoy angustiado por ti.

-No te preocupes, allá voy.

Candy empezó a descender por la cuerda y Albert la atrapó, se abrazaron con fuerzas.

-Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder

-¿Y mi mamá? Temo por ella

-No te preocupes, George la rescatará antes que aborde el tren y se reunirán con nosotros en la embarcación. ¿Te hizo daño Charlie?

-No, sólo me besó a la fuerza

-¡Desgraciado! ¡Voy a matarlo!-dijo Albert con evidentes celos.

-Pero ya estoy contigo.

Neal estaba en esa habitación con Elsa, Albert y Candy se acercaron a ellos.

-Neal , no tengo como agradecerte por lo que has hecho por nosotros-dijo Albert.

-Lo hago en nombre del amor, yo también me he enamorado-contestó Neal abrazando a Elsa.

-Gracias por todo primo

Candy y Neal se despidieron, luego Candy abrazó a Elsa y le dijo: Hazlo feliz, se lo merece.

-No es necesario que me lo recomiendes, yo lo haré gustosa.

-Vamos Candy, debemos darnos prisa antes que se den cuenta los hombres de Charlie- sugirió Albert.

Ellos salieron apresuradamente del hotel hacia el muelle.

Charlie veía todo borroso, Eliza se puso la lencería y una peluca rubia, salió de la habitación, él sólo vio la silueta, estaba en éxtasis producto de la droga que le habían puesto en el vino. Eliza fue hacia él y le agarró la mano para guiarlo, entraron a la habitación y Charlie besó apasionadamente a Eliza, ella se dirigió hacia las velas para que la habitación quedara a oscuras y ahí se entregó a Charlie.

Candy y Albert llegaron al muelle, ya los esperaba Betsie y George que habían burlado la vigilancia de Megan y de los hombres que la escoltaban.

-¡Mamá! ¡Gracias a Dios estás bien!

-Abordemos la embarcación hay que darnos prisa.- sugirió George.

Era una pequeña embarcación de los Andrew, los llevarían a New York para que de ahí partieran hacia Brasil. El Capitán les mostró el interior, Albert pensó que Candy querría quedarse con él, pero ella decidió compartir su camarote con Betsie.

-Pensé que te quedarías con William- le dijo Betsie.

-Mamá, ahora estoy casada con Charlie, ese matrimonio se debe anular para que Albert y yo podamos estar juntos, estaría obrando mal, me acusarían de adulterio, es por eso que no me quedé con él, para evitar tentaciones.

-Oh hija, las personas que te cuidaron, te inculcaron buenos principios.

Candy pensó _: No soy tan buena, de no haber firmado ese papel, si me hubiera quedado con Albert._

Mientras en el hotel Elsa y Neal estaban acaramelados mostrándose afecto, cuando él se pasó de mano larga.

Ella dijo: Hey, si no compras no mallugues

-¿Cómo no te entiendo?- dijo Neal confundido.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, mañana será un día muy difícil, Charlie Gibbs estará furioso y tendrás que enfrentarte a él y a tus padres.

-Yo no tengo tanto problema como Eliza, que es la que está pasando la noche con él. ¿A qué te refieres con que no mallugue?

-Es una expresión de México, con eso te estoy diciendo que si no estamos casados no debes de andar maltratando la mercancía, o sea a mí.

-No te estoy maltratando al contrario te estoy acariciando.

-Neal, de seguro ya Megan habló con mi padre, no tardará en presentarse en Florida y no quiero que te vaya a forzar a que te cases conmigo.

-No me forzaría, yo lo haría con mucho gusto.

-Lo sé, pero de todas maneras no quiero que nos apresuremos.

-Está bien bombón, tienes una cara adorable que se me antoja besarte.

-Ya tranquilo

-uh, está bien

Los Rubios, Betsie y George llegaron a New York y de ahí partieron hacia Brasil.

Era la mañana del Domingo, Eliza Legan despertó se sentía dichosa por la noche anterior, pero salió de su ensueño y sintió nervios por la reacción que tendría su ahora amante, decidió tomar una ducha para tranquilizarse. El sol alumbró la habitación haciendo que Charlie abriera los ojos, él se acordaba de había sido una noche intensa aunque estaba oscuro, vio las sábanas manchadas de sangre, se acordó que si le había costado trabajo entrar en la estrechez de Candy según él, el escuchó que alguien cantaba en la tina del baño, y pensó en acompañarla y compartir la bañera, realmente estaba encantado le había parecido tan apasionada. Cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió al encontrar a Eliza en lugar de Candy.

-Buenos días Amor- dijo Eliza un poco nerviosa.

En el barco camino a Brasil, Albert desayunaba con Candy, estaba un poco turbado por la actitud fría de ella, él se había imaginado que por la euforia del escape querría pasar la noche con él, para que así los separaran si los encontraban.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó Albert

-Un poco temerosa, tengo miedo que nos alcancen.

-No te preocupes, el único que sabe, hacia dónde nos dirigimos es Archie, se quedó a cargo de todo lo referente al Corporativo Andrew, George dejó ordenado y distribuido el trabajo entre nuestra gente, Archie sólo supervisará. Candy puedo hablar para que quedemos juntos en un camarote.

-Estoy bien con mi mamá, no te preocupes por eso.

-Lo que pasa es que yo creí que podíamos compartir el camarote.

-No quiero que perdamos el control.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿No quieres estar conmigo?

-Estoy casada con Charlie, hasta que no me libere de él, no podremos estar juntos.

 **Hola chicas, ¿Qué les parece la actitud de Candy, debe o no respetar a su esposo Charlie?**

 **Perdonen por no permanecer constante con este Fic, aquí si voy a paso de tortuga, pero creo que podré actualizar más frecuentemente desde ahora, hasta poderlo terminar.**

 **Sugieran cuál fic quieren que actualice, porque creo que el jueves y viernes no podré actualizar porque tenemos una reunión en mi casa.**


	15. Chapter 15

Eliza ¿ Qué haces aquí?- Dijo Charlie ante la sorpresa de encontrarla en la bañera de su habitación

-Charlie, mi amor me alegra que hayas despertado

-¿Por qué me dices mi amor? ¿ Dónde está mi esposa?

-Candy huyó con mi tío William

-¿ Qué estás diciendo? entonces se fue después de que ella y yo...

-Ella no pasó la noche contigo, sino yo.

-No lo creo

\- Me gustaste desde que te vi por primera vez, por eso tomé su lugar-confesó Eliza sonrojada.

\- ¡Esto es inconcebible!, la que debió yacer conmigo anoche tenía que ser Candy y no tú. ¡Cuando se entere tu padre de esto, te reprenderá! , está en juego mucho dinero, ya no podremos chantajear a William con la libertad de Candy, más adelante nos hubiésemos podido casar tu y yo, ¿ Por qué no supiste esperar? ¡Has arruinado un negocio de más de 15 millones de dólares!

-No sabía, sólo pensé en mis sentimientos.

-Con sentimientos no se hace dinero, has actuado irracionalmente , ahora ¿qué haré contigo?, estoy casado con Candy, podría demandarme por adulterio.

-Eso no sucederá ella está muy lejos de aquí . Charlie deja de pensar en el dinero y disfrutemos del momento.

Eliza se puso de pie y Charlie la vio desnuda y la deseó, se acercó a ella y la tomó en la bañera.

Elsa y Neal estaban besándose en la playa cerca del hotel, cuando el Padre de ella llegó con su escolta, preguntó dónde se encontraba y le dieron su ubicación, El señor Jonathan Bacon gritó : ¡Elsa!

Elsa al escuchar la voz de su padre se separó de Neal. El Señor Bacon se acercó a ella y le dio una cachetada.

-¡Cómo te atreviste a escaparte de la casa! a abandonarnos a tu madre y a mí , preocupándonos de esa manera, ¡Aquí andas de indecente con este hombre! De no ser por Megan Gibbs, seguiríamos con la angustia, ¡eres una desvergonzada!

-¡Papá yo sólo quise ver mis sueños convertidos en realidad! ¡Quiero ser una bailarina de Ballet famo…

-¡Nada! una mujer decente sólo debe aspirar a casarse con quien le diga su padre.

-Señor Bacon, su hija y yo nos hemos enamorado, deseo formalizar mi relación con ella.

-Si tuvieras buenas intenciones con ella, la hubieses hecho que reflexionara y que regresara a su hogar.

-Yo me acabo de enterar recientemente de su verdadera identidad-se excusó Neal.

-Me llevaré a mi hija Señor Legan, si quiere formalizar su relación con ella, vaya con sus padres a mi casa para que hablen conmigo y lleguemos a un acuerdo sobre el contrato matrimonial.

-¡Papá por favor! He sido aceptada en la compañía de Ballet, pronto será mi debut.

-Deja a un lado tus tontas aspiraciones, ¡llévenla al auto ahora mismo!-ordenó a sus hombres el Señor Bacon.

Neal no pudo impedir que se llevaran a Elsa.

-Esa misma tarde el Señor Legan se enteraba por boca de Charlie que Candy había huido con Albert y que Neal los había ayudado.

-¡No puedo creer que mi hijo nos haya traicionado! ¡hasta estuvo de hipócrita en la boda!

-Pues él fue quien preparó todo para que mi esposa se fuera de mi lado.

-Vamos por Betsie, con ella haremos que Candy regrese.

-Megan me mandó un telegrama diciéndome que Betsie escapó, lo más seguro es que estén juntas.

-Neal me las pagará ¡lo castigaré! ¡es un mal hijo!.

Charlie le había contado todo a Raymond, menos que Eliza se había entregado a él, él pensó en que Raymond movería tierra y mar hasta encontrar a Candy.

Al día siguiente Neal fue hablar con sus padres.

-Señor Raymond, su hijo Neal quiere verlo.

-Lo estaba esperando, ¡Hazlo pasar! – Sabía que tarde o temprano vendría a verme, me las pagará por ayudar a William-Pensó Raymond Legan.

-Buenas tardes papá

Raymond no contestó el saludo de su hijo.

-¿A qué vienes Neal?

-Vengo a pedirte que me acompañes a hablar con el Señor Jonathan Bacon, el padre de mi novia Elsa, es un hombre muy rico vecino de los Gibbs.

-Ja,ja,ja,ja Sabía que tarde o temprano necesitarías de mí, ¿Sabes una cosa? ¡No iré contigo para hablar con Bacon! Ese será tu castigo, ayudaste a William para que escapara con Candy y eso no te lo voy a perdonar, me has hecho perder mucho dinero, Charlie y yo teníamos un buen negocio en nuestras manos y tú lo echaste todo a perder.

-¡Papá! ¿ibas a ganar dinero a costa de la felicidad de tu sobrina? ¡Obligaste a Candy a casarse con Charlie con amenazas!, ¡Eso no me pareció justo!

-Yo estoy por perder el mejor negocio de mi vida por tu deslealtad como mi hijo que eres, entonces tú también perderás algo, escucha bien, ¡No iré a hablar con Jonathan Bacon para que te permita cortejar a su hija!

-¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?

-Eso mismo me pregunté yo, me has causado una gran decepción Neal, estamos a mano.

Pasaron unos días y Elsa esperaba que Neal se presentara en su casa con sus padres para pedir permiso para los cortejos, Neal le escribió una carta explicándole los motivos por los cuáles no había podido ir.

-Papá el Señor Raymond Legan está disgustado con Neal, es por eso que no ha venido a formalizar nuestro noviazgo.

-Lo siento Elsa, pero no me gusta que me hagan de menos, eso es una grosería por parte de Raymond Legan, es un desprecio que nos están haciendo. Es mejor que te olvides de ese muchacho, pronto te conseguiré un buen marido, tú madre y yo estamos buscando posibles candidatos para ti.

Después de algunas semanas Los rubios llegaron al Puerto de Santos Brasil, luego de ahí se trasladaron a Sau Paulo, Albert tenía una propiedad, en ella los esperaban su socio Felipe Mereilles el cual tenía una hija muy hermosa.

-¡Bienvenido William! en cuanto supe que vendrías acompañado me di a la tarea de contratar personal para tu servicio.

-Te lo agradezco Felipe, déjame presentarte a…

Albert no sabía cómo presentar a Candy, ella se fijó en Regina la hija de Mereilles, era una mujer con piel bronceada y ojos aceitunados, tenía una linda figura, todo bien proporcionado, sus pechos sobresalían así como sus pompas, Candy se sintió insegura ante su presencia.

-William, me alegra que hayas vuelto- dijo Regina acercándose a él para abrazarlo.

-¡Regina! ¡que gusto! Ella es Candice White

-Ah, la muchacha que me comentaste

-Sí, es ella, ya conoces a George

-Sí, me acuerdo de él

-Y ella es Betsie la viuda de Gibbs y madre de Candice.

-Han llegado en buen momento, tendremos una fiesta en nuestra casa, haré un baile especial para darles la bienvenida.

Candy contestó: ¡No es necesario que baile para darnos la bienvenida! Por favor no se moleste, por el momento lo que deseamos es descansar por el viaje.

Regina no tomó en cuenta a Candy y le dijo en portugués a Albert: La fiesta es a las 7 de la noche en la casa de mi padre, les esperaremos con ansias- Al momento de decir eso le guiñó el ojo a Albert de forma seductora.

Albert sonrió levemente, Candy arqueó la ceja porque vio a Albert con una sonrisa pícara.

-William, por el momento nos retiramos para que descansen unas horas, porque está noche habrá Samba.

Candy pensó: ¡Samba va quedar la tal Regina de tanto bailar!

Albert despidió a los Mereilles en la puerta, George y Betsie siguieron a una de las mucamas que les enseñaba donde estaban ubicadas sus habitaciones.

-¡Esa chica es la de la foto!-reclamó Candy

Albert sonrió y dijo: ¡Que buena memoria tienes! Sí, es ella. Que decidiste ¿compartiremos la misma habitación? Ya antes lo hemos hecho, recuerda el magnolia.

-Albert, ahora mi situación es diferente, soy una mujer casada.

-¡Está bien! No insistiré, respeto tu decisión.

Albert se sentía un poco molesto por la situación.

Betsie ayudó a Candy para que se arreglara para la fiesta. Bajaron juntas las escaleras, Albert y George las miraron enamorados.

Al llegar a la propiedad de Felipe Mereilles, Candy vio la vestimenta de las mujeres del lugar, ella estaba demasiado cubierta en comparación a las chicas que habían asistido a la fiesta.

Regina se agarró del brazo de Albert y le dijo : Acompáñame

Albert fue con ella obediente. Candy se sintió molesta que la dejara sola.

-¿Qué pasa hija?

-¡No me pasa nada mami!

Regina llevó a Albert al patio trasero donde estaba el ambiente, empezó la música de Samba y Regina hizo un baile seductor, Candy, Betsie y George llegaron y vieron a Albert que tenía la mirada fija en Regina.

Albert vio de reojo a Candy y pensó: _¡Estoy seguro que está celosa! ¿Por qué seré tan terriblemente carnal? Quiero que por sus celos acceda a compartir su habitación conmigo_

 **Hola chicas, perdonen hoy anduve muy perezosa no tenía ganas de actualizar y me decidí por esta.**

 **Ya mañana es fin de semana y ando indecisa sobre a cual le daré prioridad. Ninguna va a la delantera.**


	16. Chapter 16

Los movimientos de Regina eran muy sensuales, Albert no pudo ser indiferente ante la tentación por tal motivo no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

Candy pensó: ¡Esta mujer se mueve como una Anaconda!, no puedo soportar que Albert se esté babeando por ella.

Regina terminó de bailar, unos hombres musculosos sin camisa con pantalones blancos pasaron a la pista improvisada para hacer una demostración de Capoeira (Arte marcial de Brasil) se escucharon unos tambores los hombres eran muy atractivos tenían la piel morena, cabellos rizados, ojos aceitunados, se veían sudorosos, Albert miró hacia Candy y veía que ella se estaba abanicando, el dejó a Regina para ponérsele enfrente y taparle la visibilidad.

Candy comentó: Ahora sé el motivo por el cuál querías regresar a Brasil , hay demasiadas atracciones, tanto para los caballeros como las damas.

-Vamos adentro, no quiero que veas eso, no deseo que te perviertas-Dijo Albert celoso

Regina fue tras los rubios y comentó: Quiero llevarlos de excursión, tu pupila se fascinara con la fauna de Brasil, Candy aquí tenemos al roedor más grande le llamamos Capivara pero en otros países le llaman Carpincho, tenemos a las serpientes más grandes del mundo llamadas Anacondas.

-Candy contestó: Lo creo, lo creo.

-Tenemos a la Tarántula más grande del mundo, se le llama Tarántula Goliat.

Candy contestó malhumorada : Si ya me di cuenta que aquí todo tienen grande, también las bubis y los glúteos.

Albert se disculpó: Regina, quiero que excuses a Candy, está un poco cansada, creo que es mejor si nos retiramos.

-William, no se vayan sin cenar, hemos preparado un banquete para recibirlos, les diremos a todos que se sienten en sus lugares para repartir la comida.

Regina se fue para dar indicaciones que sirvieran los alimentos.

Uno de los muchachos que había hecho la demostración de Capoeira se acercó a Candy para invitarla a bailar.

-Señor, me permite bailar con su hermanita.

Albert contestó: No, mi SEÑORA aquí presente está agotada y no tiene ánimos de bailar.

-Usted disculpe-contestó el muchacho apenado.

Candy sonrió pues sabía que Albert se había puesto celoso.

A unos cuantos metros de ahí, Betsie y George estaban extasiados con el sonido de los tambores, habían tomado unos sorbos de vino y agarraron el valor para mostrarse afecto, se besaron apasionadamente como dos adolescentes escondidos tras un arbusto.

Regina Mereilles había mandado a preparar una bebida especial que contenía mango, guaraná, Damiana y Catuaba e hizo que se la dieran a Albert, le pasaron una Copa enorme y el sin miramientos se la tomó toda de jalón , pidió más pues le había gustado el sabor del mango y se lo ofreció a Candy.

-Prueba, te gustará es refresco de Mango.

Candy se tomó toda la Copa, Regina se acercó a ellos a fin de invitar a Albert a irse con ella, pero él no dejaría sola a Candy y menos por los jóvenes musculosos que estaban sirviendo la comida, Albert bajo los efectos de la bebida puso la mano en la pierna de Candy y esta no se la retiró.

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos a la casa?- Preguntó Albert

-Si-Dijo Candy sin acordarse de su mamá

Albert se despidió, Regina quiso detenerlo pero el sólo tenia en mente la intención de hacer suya a Candy.

En cuanto llegaron a la casa Albert cargó a Candy y la llevó a su habitación.

-Pequeña no quiero hacer nada en contra de tu voluntad, aunque estoy a punto de explotar por el deseo que tengo hacia ti, respetaré si no quieres que te haga mia esta noche.

-¿Y si sólo nos acariciamos?-Sugirió Candy

-Lo que gustes amor.

Albert la besó con locura, se despojaron de sus ropas, el acarició de tal manera a Candy que ella sólo abrió las piernas para recibirlo, le costó trabajo entrar pero pudo lograrlo.

Los gemidos se escucharon por unos minutos luego cesaron.

Mientras tanto Betsie y George se dieron cuenta que los rubios se habían ido de la cena por lo que regresaron a la casa.

Al día siguiente los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana, Candy se despertó primero, estaba un poco adolorida pues el miembro de Albert era de acuerdo a su estatura, en cambio ella era menudita, Albert había actuado desenfrenadamente.

Ella tomó su ropa y salió de la habitación, Betsie quien bajaría por un vaso de agua la encontró, la agarró por la mano y la arrastró a su habitación.

¿ Qué hacías en la recámara de William?

-Mamá no se como sucedieron las cosas, estábamos como poseídos, todo fue tan rápido.

-Hija ¿ Y si quedaste embarazada? Te meterán a la cárcel por adulterio.

\- Mami por favor no me regañes, la de anoche no fui yo, no creo quedar embarazada.

Albert se despertó, recordó todo lo que le había hecho a Candy, quería sentir arrepentimiento pero lo había gozado tanto que deseaba que volviera a ocurrir. El meditó un poco y reconoció que la bebida de mango tenía mucho que ver con su proceder, por lo que se andaría con cuidado con Regina.

Candy se duchó y se durmió por varias horas, Albert quería verla para conversar sobre lo ocurrido.

En la mansión de Jonathan Bacon desfilaban los candidatos para Elsa, no tenían la personalidad que caracterizaba a Neal, todos le parecían aburridos a ella.

Neal logró sobornar a la mucama de Elsa para que le entregara una carta, donde le decía que la vería en los establos, aunque no era buen trepador se las ingenió para entrar sin ser visto, Elsa fue a su encuentro, en cuanto estuvieron frente a frente se besaron.

Mi amor tantos días sin verte han sido un martirio-Exclamó Neal.

Mi padre no deja de presentarme con los hijos de sus amigos, temo que me obligue a Casarme.

Eso no lo permitiré, antes me robo a la novia.

En serio ¿correrías el riesgo de ir preso por mi?

Por tu amor sería capaz de todo.

Estuvieron juntos por poco tiempo para no levantar sospechas.

Eliza Legan había quedado embarazada estaba buscando la manera de decírselo a Charlie y a sus padres.

Mientras en Brasil Candy no había salido de su habitación por dos días sentía vergüenza aparte sabía que la noche que había estado con Albert fue en sus días infertiles, como buena enfermera tenía conocimientos de los días indicados ella sabia que luego de estar con él se le haría difícil negársele.

Betsie y George le dieron la noticia a Albert que se casarían.

Chicas pido disculpas por tener rezagado el fic, quisiera terminarlo antes del fin del año.

Si me animan con sus comentarios podremos lograrlo. este capítulo se lo dedico Gina Riquelme Gracias por los ánimos que me das.


	17. Chapter 17

-Dichosos ustedes que pueden casarse, Candy y yo tenemos que arreglar nuestra situación civil.

-Señor William, estoy seguro que todo se resolverá y pronto ustedes también podrán contraer nupcias.

-¿Quieren que hagamos alguna celebración? Regina puede organizar algo.

-Sólo un almuerzo entre los cuatro, nos casaremos en la oficina civil de la ciudad, Betsie y yo queremos que todo sea sencillo, quiero que sea mi testigo.

-Cuenten con ello.

Ese día Albert y George salieron al centro de la ciudad para hacer unas diligencias y recibir noticias de Archie. Se enteraron que todo estaba bien en Chicago y que Charlie había acusado a Albert de secuestrar a su esposa.

Albert encontró a Candy en el jardín, ella se sintió un poco nerviosa ante su presencia.

-Llevas días encerrada después de lo que pasó entre nosotros, sé que quizás no fui delicado pues estábamos bajo la influencia de aquella bebida, pero quiero demostrarte que puedo ser más cariñoso en la intimidad dame otra oportunidad.

-Lo que hicimos estuvo incorrecto, quiero que regresemos a Chicago para enfrentar a Charlie.

-El me acusó de secuestrarte, soy un fugitivo, si regreso me meterán a la cárcel.

-No quiero que nada malo te pase.

-Candy, quiero estar de nuevo contigo.

Jonathan Bacon tenía un amigo el cual era viudo, lo invitó a cenar a su casa, Elsa no quería estar presente pero fue obligada.

-Mamá ¿Por qué no me defiendes? Yo con el que quiero casarme es con Daniel Legan, a su corta edad es administrador de hoteles y restaurantes en florida, es muy bueno en los negocios y ...

-Hija lo siento, aquí se hace lo que tu padre ordena, el hombre que viene hoy a conocerte a pesar de tener la edad de tu padre, es buen mozo, tu lo conociste cuando tenías 10 años ¿No lo recuerdas?

-¿De la edad de mi padre? Mamá ¡Por favor! Me daría asco tener que besarlo.

-Te contaré algo, mi casamiento también fue planeado por mi padre y aunque al principio fue difícil poco a poco me fui enamorando de Jonathan…

-Mi padre era sólo dos años mayor que tú y ¿ustedes quieren que me case con un viejo?

-Hija, eso es lo que tu padre quiere

Llegó Jeremy Day el amigo del Jonathan Bacon, casi tenía la fisionomía de Raymond Legan, fumaba pipa y los dientes se le veían manchados por el tabaco, Elsa en cuanto estuvo frente a él se puso a toser exageradamente a fin de darle a entender que le molestaba su presencia y el humo.

Jeremy Day miraba a Elsa de manera lasciva, ella se sentía incomoda en aquella mesa, sólo se habló de negocios esa noche.

A la semana siguiente Elsa fue a la Biblioteca para escribirle a Neal, en el escritorio de su padre encontró una carta que decía:

Jonathan cuando lo desees podemos renegociar ese contrato, y concuerdo contigo lo sellaremos al mismo tiempo que firmemos el acta de matrimonio Elsa y yo.

-¡No puede ser! ya es un hecho que mi papá me casará con ese hombre asqueroso.

Elsa le mandó una carta a Neal con su mucama.

Neal en cuanto la leyó rápidamente le contestó:

No estoy dispuesto a perderte, tendremos que huir juntos.

Neal le puso el día y la hora.

Betsie se compró un sencillo vestido blanco, estaban en la oficinal civil, no se pudieron quitar de encima a los Mereilles, a Candy no la aceptaron como testigo por lo que Regina firmó junto con Albert, tuvieron que convidarlos al almuerzo.

Candy no soportaba que Regina se le insinuara a Albert.

Por fin llegó la noche de Bodas entre George y Betsie, Albert le dio una semana entera para que disfrutara de su luna de miel, Albert y Candy esa semana se quedarían solos en aquella casa.

En esa misma noche pero en la casa de los Bacon, Elsa descendía por la ventana de su habitación para huir con Neal.

Anuncio que en este mes termina este fic.


	18. Chapter 18

Geroge no era experto en el arte de amar, pero Betsie como había estado casada por mucho tiempo sabía cómo complacer a los hombres fue una noche espectacular para él, quizá la mejor de toda su vida.

Candy estaba en su habitación de pronto escuchó que abrieron la puerta, era una noche calurosa y estaba destapada.

-Albert ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bien sabes que hago aquí

Acarició su pierna lentamente- Candy gimió al sentir que se detuvo en su monte de venus para hacerle caricias con movimientos circulares, ella se hizo a un lado para cederle espacio en su cama, Albert lo tomó como una invitación y actuó libremente con ella.

-Espera, es que temo que…

Albert la penetró de un solo movimiento- ¿temes qué?

-¡Te amo Albert!

-Aaah siii, yo también a ti pequeña

Esa noche fue como una luna de miel para ellos, Albert era insaciable.

Neal y Elsa se habían escapado, él iba conduciendo, ella estaba un poco temerosa de lo que querría Neal.

-Neal he escapado contigo porque siento que te amo pero la verdad es que no me atrevo a…

-Yo tampoco te pediría algo en contra de tus principios Elsa, nos casaremos en cuanto lleguemos a Miami

-¿Estás hablando en serio?

-Claro que sí, el papá de un amigo es ministro, él nos casará, cuándo tu papá nos encuentre ya seremos marido y mujer.

-Oh Neal me haces muy dichosa ¿Pero quién será mi testigo?

-Eso déjamelo a mí, será legal te lo prometo. Es más si quieres lo publicaremos en los diarios, así tu papá temerá el escándalo y nos dejará tranquilos.

-Temo que quiera llevarte a la cárcel.

-No creo.

Elsa y Neal abordaron un tren para ir a florida, Neal trató de controlarse en el compartimento privado pues la quería hacer suya, llegaron a su destino, Neal le avisó a Eliza y esta ayudó a Elsa a conseguir un vestido blanco era sencillo pero serviría, llevaron todos los elementos para casarse, las arras, el lazo, la Biblia, los anillos, fueron a la casa pastoral, el ministro era un anciano en realidad no era el papá del amigo sino el abuelo, la familia del amigo de Neal hicieron la función de testigos junto con Eliza.

Entraron a la capilla Neal también se había puesto un traje blanco, tocaron la marcha nupcial en un órgano antiguo, Elsa caminó por el pasillo, tenía lágrimas en los ojos, Neal pensó que era de tristeza por casarse de esa forma apresurada.

-No llores Elsa, si nos hubieran dado opción lo celebraríamos con una gran fiesta, te cumpliría con la boda de tus sueños.

-No lloro por eso, lloro de felicidad porque me caso enamorada, te amo Neal, mis padres no me obligan a casarme contigo sino es mi decisión el hacerlo.

El ministro dijo algunas palabras bíblicas de lo que significaba el matrimonio, Elsa comprendió todo y pensó: Por amor trataré de cumplir este pacto que hago delante de ti Dios mío.

-Elsa Daniela Bacon acepta como su legítimo esposo a Daniel Leagan para amarlo y respetarlo, en salud o enfermedad, rico o pobre, hasta que la muerte haga separación entre ustedes dos.

-Lo acepto

Daniel Leagan acepta como su legítima esposa a Elsa Daniela Bacon para amarla, respetarla, en salud o enfermedad, rica o pobre, hasta que la muerte los separe.

La acepto.

Por el poder que me concede el Señor Jesucristo en la tierra yo los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.

Neal besó a Elsa como si fuera la última vez que fuera hacerlo, el ministro expresó: Esperen hasta que estén solos, no lo hagan delante de la gente.

Los felicitaron y se fueron a un hotel que no pertenecía a los Leagan, Eliza mandó a los diarios la nota y la publicarían al siguiente día.

Eliza sintió envidia de Elsa y Neal y se prometió así misma que haría todo lo posible para que Charlie le cumpliera-¡Mi hijo no será un bastardo!.

 **Chicas este es el penúltimo capítulo, gracias por haber seguido el fic. Lo hago breve pues estoy saliendo a un velorio, la mamá de un amigo falleció.**

 **Saludos.**


	19. Chapter 19

Elsa y Neal llegaron a la habitación del hotel ambos estaban nerviosos.

-Por fin solos! -expresó Neal

Elsa abrió los ojos al doble y Neal rápidamente comentó: Lo digo porque deseo descansar, el viaje a florida me dejó agotado.

-Perdona chiquito, pero tú me tienes que cumplir como hombre, no me importa que estés cansado.

-¡Claro! Después de que tú y yo… ya sabes podré descansar placenteramente.

-Bueno me pondré cómoda, Eliza me compró algo de lencería.

Elsa se tardó mucho tiempo en el baño cuando salió Neal estaba roncando, tenía la boca abierta y casi se babeaba, Elsa se acercó a él y lo empezó a mover: Neal despierta, ¡Hombre pareces un tronco! Abre los ojos.

Elsa le hizo cosquillas y este se despertó: ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy?

-Estamos en la noche de bodas ¡Mírame!

Neal quedó extasiado al verla y rápido reaccionó: ¡Iré a refrescarme con una ducha!

Elsa lo esperó.

-Quiero que dances para mi Elsa, deseo ver tus sensuales movimientos.

Elsa pensó: Me casé con un pervertido, pero ¡Qué más da! Ya somos marido y mujer y dentro del matrimonio se vale hacer de todo, aunque me parezca raro.

Elsa se paró de puntillas apoyándose en los dedos grandes del pie, y empezó a girar y girar, saltar con las piernas abiertas, esto excitó a Neal quien se puso de pie.

-Ahora vente con tu papi que aquí te voy atrapar- Neal se paró cerca de la cama Elsa fue corriendo hacia él y se le aventó como si fuera un luchador para que la atrapara, así solía hacer con los bailarines, ellos la agarraban y la suspendían en el aire, Neal no la pudo aguantar y ambos cayeron en la cama, Elsa quedó con su pubis en la cara de él y así iniciaron las caricias entre los dos, pasando una noche llena de placer.

Charlie Gibbs llegó a la residencia de los Legan para preguntar si tenían noticias de Candy, Raymond no había llegado, Eliza lo atendió en el salón de té.

-Tenemos varios días de no yacer- Ella intentó besarlo, pero él se quitó las manos alrededor del cuello y volteo la cara

-Eliza contrólate, tu sabes que soy un hombre casado y es por eso que he venido, a preguntar por mi esposa.

-A estas alturas Candy ya pertenece al tío abuelo William, en cambio yo he sido solamente tuya y el fruto de esa entrega viene en camino.

-¿Qué dices?

-Que estoy embarazada, tendré un hijo tuyo y tienes que hacerte responsable de nosotros, ¿o quieres que tu primogénito sea un bastardo?

Raymond Legan lo escuchó y se metió rápidamente al salón, agarró a Charlie por el cuello: ¿Cómo te atreviste a quebrantar nuestra sociedad y amistad mancillando a mi hija? ¡Te tienes que casar con ella! O te acusaré de violación.

-Fue con su consentimiento.

-Es de la edad de Candy, por tanto si procede, te meteré a la cárcel Charlie.

-No es necesario que hagas eso Raymond, anularé mi matrimonio con Candy y me casaré con Eliza.

Raymond Legan acompañó a Charlie para hacer los trámites y cerciorarse que todo fuera legal, fueron al corporativo Andrew en Chicago para llevar los papeles.

\- ¿Y cómo sé que no es una trampa para localizar a mi tío? -preguntó Archie

-Por favor Archibald, Charlie necesita la anulación del matrimonio entre él y Candy para que pueda desposar a Eliza.

-Tío Raymond no me hagas reír, nadie en su sano juicio dejaría a Candy para casarse con Eliza.

-Eliza espera un hijo de Charlie.

\- La decente de mi prima espera un hijo de su amante, ¡Eso no me lo esperaba!

-Basta de tus bromas, necesitamos que envíes estos documentos para que Candy los firme y los devuelva, cuando vayamos ante el juez te usaremos de testigo para que los valides, ahí verás que es cierto.

-Si es así déjenme los papeles yo haré lo necesario para que llegue a manos de Candy, pero ahora mismo iré con Charlie para que retire la acusación de secuestro contra mi tío, si no soy testigo de eso entonces no enviaré los papeles, así de simple.

-¡Está bien! Ven con nosotros para que de una vez retire la acusación de secuestro contra tu tío.

Archie los acompañó a Michigan pues ahí levantaron la demanda, después de eso Archie regresó a Chicago mandó los papeles a Brasil para que Candy los firmara, pasaría más de un mes para que llegaran a su destino, Eliza tendría que casarse con el vientre abultado.

Albert y Candy disfrutaban de su cariño, aunque no fuera legal, aunque fuera algo prohibido Regina y su padre sospechaban de las relaciones entre los rubios, el amor es algo que no puede ocultarse.

Pasó el tiempo y llegaron los papeles de la anulación del matrimonio celebrado entre Candy y Charlie, los rubios junto con George y Betsie estaban contentos de recibir la noticia que había sido retirada la demanda contra Albert, ¡Por fin estarían libres para casarse! También mandaron los documentos para el cambio de la tutoría de Candy, George y Betsie la adoptarían .

Jonathan Bacon aceptó a Neal como yerno, había salido en los medios una reseña de que era el joven empresario más exitoso de la Florida, eso despertó interés en él, haría alianzas comerciales con Neal.

El sueño de Elsa de ser una gran bailarina se truncó por el embarazo, pero tendría un admirador eterno quien sería el único espectador de sus sensuales movimientos.

Los papeles de anulación del matrimonio llegaron a los dos meses, el correo era demasiado lento, en cuanto llegó el paquete a las manos de Archie, llamó a Raymond, este se presentó con Charlie ante el juez, Archie firmó de testigo luego le mandó una copia certificada a Candy.

El matrimonio entre Charlie Gibbs y Eliza fue un evento espectacular en Miami, el diseño del vestido que usó disimuló el embarazo.

Por increíble que parezca Dios bendijo a George quien pudo engendrar un bebé con Betsie.

Al cabo de un año regresaron todos a Chicago, Albert exilió a la señora Elroy por su traición, los ancianos del clan intercedieron por ella pero Albert no la perdonó.

Charlie Gibbs no pudo exportar el cargamento de armas a Europa por lo que tuvo que venderlo en otro continente a un precio inferior, no obtuvo ninguna ganancia con ello.

La boda entre Candy y Albert se celebraría en Chicago, Todos los Andrews lucirían su traje de gala escocés.

En la primera Iglesia Evangélica de Chicago hicieron el pacto matrimonial, invitaron a los niños del hogar de Pony, al Doctor Martin, Mary Jane y algunas de las compañeras del hospital que ella había apreciado. La Señora Elroy llegó a la Iglesia se había escondido para que no la sorprendiera Albert, con lágrimas en los ojos fue testigo del amor que se profesaron los rubios.

Todos los elementos se usaron, las arras que significaba la promesa de compartir y cuidar los bienes futuros y también de que Albert se encargaría de trabajar y apartar el sustento al hogar.

 **Anillo de boda** : Representaba a Dios en medio de los novios, "Sin Principio ni Final". Es el intercambio en un pacto entre dos personas que se unen por amor.

 **EL LAZO:** Simbolizaba unión eterna representan a la pareja y su descendencia.

 **LA BIBLIA:** Es el manual que todos los días será leído para estar en comunión y conocer más de nuestro Dios.

Sellaron ese pacto con un beso.

La recepción fue en la mansión Andrew luego ellos se escabulleron para pasar su noche de bodas en un hotel.

-Y bien por fin somos esposos, nada ni nadie podrá separarnos.

¡Albert me siento tan dichosa de este momento! ¡Parece que estoy en un sueño!

-Es real Candy, te prometo hacerte dichosa.

Y ahora si podemos probar más cosas- dijo Albert poniendo una sonrisa malévola.

Candy se espantó y él se empezó a reír.

El la acarició incesantemente si bien no sería la primera vez que se amarían sería la primera vez que lo harían como esposos.

-Quiero probar una nueva posición

-Albert, me gusta la tradicional

Hay que variar, quiero que esta noche sea inolvidable.

¡Fue por ese libro hindú que te regaló la Anaconda!, ¿crees que no lo vi en tu biblioteca de Brasil? Con mucho cariño para el Señor William Albert Andrew, de su amiga muy querida Regina. ¡Y tenía la marca de sus labios!

-Me declaro inocente, no sé de qué hablas.

Candy se levantó y buscó en la maleta de Albert, el tragó saliva pues había sido descubierto. Ella agarró el libro y dijo:

-Este libro

-No sé cómo llegó a mi maleta, Candy debes respetarme, no debes cuestionar a tu esposo, y debes ser una tigresa en la cama.

-Vaya que recuerdas muy bien Brasil.

Candy no arruines esta noche con tus celos, está bien lo haremos de la manera tradicional.

-Ya no quiero, hazlo como lo querías hacer.

-Sale, pero lo vas aguantar

-Ya me preocupaste

Albert se acercó a ella y la tomó.

A las 3 de la mañana….

¿quieres probar de nuevo?

-Ahora yo haré una posición que vi cuando descubrí el libro.

A las 5 am...

-Candy, ¿Seguro que aprendiste eso con el libro?

-Si

Albert pensó: ¡Que intenso! mejor botaré el libro, no quiero dudar de Candy.

Los rubios se fueron al Reino Unido, allá tuvieron el primero de 4 hijos.

 **FIN**

 **CHICAS GRACIAS POR HABER SEGUIDO EL FIC Y TENERME LA PACIENCIA PARA TERMINARLO, COMO LES HE DICHO ANTES, MI INTENCIóN ES CONCLUIR TODOS MIS FICS algún día, ESTE FIN DE SEMANA TAMBIEN LE DOY FIN AL DE ERES PERFECTA PARA MI, CANDY.**

 **EL QUE QUEDÓ POR ESTE ES EL LAZO QUE ME UNE A TI Y LOS CONSUEGROS.**

 **GRACIAS.**


End file.
